Lost Warrior
by Insanity's Servant
Summary: Elenweth is the daughter of lords. Her story is a story of blood, tears, and a love forged through in the fires of darkness. Please review! Rated T for violence and future romance. No Mary-Sue. Complete!
1. Home Coming

**Edited and reposted, with the advice of Certh. Enjoy!**

In the Third Age of Middle Earth, the world was in turmoil. The One Ring lay hidden in The Shire, but Sauron was stirring. Orcs, goblins, and trolls wandered freely, terrorizing travelers and stealing goods.

Men call me Rogue- the wandering warrior. Elves call me by my name, for I am always their friend. I do not know what the dwarves call me: I have never met one.

My name is Elenweth, and I am the daughter of Elrohir, son of Elrond. I protected the roads before the events at the end of the Third Age. My story is not a pretty one. It is one of grit and dirt, sweat, blood, and tears. My line of work is one of constant torture, but I would never give it up. Not for one of the Rings of Power.

Most of the time, I wander; seeking new dangers and new thrills. I stick to the roads, helping those I can. But if someone tells me of trouble lurking in the shadows, I leave the well-traveled path and seek it. I also kill those who make this world a dark place.

This is my story.

**Rivendell- Just before the Council of Elrond**

"Why?"

I looked steadily into my father's eyes. They reflected untold anger and grief at my actions- and rightly so.

"The merchant was cheating good people. He had no reason to, he made plenty of gold without over-charging interest. And trying to marry the blacksmith's daughter- who was already engaged-" I shook my head. "It was too far."

Elrohir sighed. "Have I not told you many times that killing men is wrong?"

"The entire town wanted me to."

"That does not make it right."

I shrugged. "The people are happier now. I thought you would be happy to see me?" I changed my voice from defiant to sweet. "I _have_ been gone three years." I smiled up at my father, trying to embody my aunt Arwen's charm.

He frowned. "Three long, nerve-racking years. It is good to have you back, even if it is under undesirable conditions."

I lowered my gaze, chastened. "I promise the next trip will be shorter. I'll only go to Mirkwood instead of southern Gondor."

"You said that this trip would be short too."

"I said shorter, and it was! Three years instead of five."

"Yes, but when you came back from the five year trip, you were only in Imladris for a few days before you left. It has been more like eight years."

I placed a hand on my hip and looked up at him again. I brushed my other hand through my dark brown hair, pushing it behind my pointed ear. All of my family has the same dark hair. Most of them have grey or blue eyes. But not me. Mine are a tribute to my dead mother. She was killed by Orcs, per tradition in this family. My grandmother was killed by Orcs, albeit in a roundabout way. I can only hope that my aunt Arwen and I do not meet the same fate.

Some I dream of my mother's face, terrified, as Orcs closed in around her. The small dagger she always kept in her belt flashing in the moonlight and covered in blood. I can see her emerald eyes wide and frightened. I can hear her screams.

Elrohir looked into the eyes of his dead wife, looking at me. I knew I brought him pain. Pain that was entwined with strong love.

"I am here now."

"Yes." He said impassively.

"You sound like Elrond." I complained.

"Who sounds like me?" The ancient elf swept into the room. His grey eyes held wells of wisdom, and years past, he had been a warrior. Elrond was one of the few people I greatly respected, the others being my father and Galadriel, who I had met only once. His brown hair was held back with a elegant silver circlet.

"Ah, Elenweth, you have returned from your... wanderings."

"With another kill under her belt."

Elrond glared at me. "Is that true?"

"Yes, it is true." My voice was barely a whisper.

He sighed. "And I assume my son has already discussed this with you?"

"Yes."

"Then we will move on. Elrohir, I need you to go find your brother."

My father nodded and strode quickly away. I watched as Elrond paced about the room, hands behind his back. My left hand rested on my sword- Agarwaen. Bloodstained in the language of mortals. It was a double edged, hand-and-half weapon. Deadly fast in my hands and bloodstained indeed. The hilt was decorated with silver and onyx. Runes up one side of the blade read- _En sinlath ran eri nia sereg ultant an en man o ilya. _The new moon rises over blood spilled for the good of all.

Suddenly Elrond turned to me. "Are you aware that the One Ring is here?"

"What?" I lowered my voice. "I heard nothing of it in my wanderings- as you call them."

Elrond grimaced. "Of course, you were in the south. Several hobbits, one of them carrying the Ring, along with the Ranger Aragorn arrived a few nights ago. Mithrandir has also arrived."

"My father did not tell me this."

"He had other things on his mind." Elrond said with a grim smile, acknowledging our earlier conversation.

My father returned with his brother Elladan. Both bore the same features. Dark hair, grey-blue eyes, tall, with muscles built by constant training with swords.

"Father?" Elladan asked.

"I want each of you to ride out and escort members of each race into Rivendell. Their purpose varies, but it is fortunate indeed that they have come. Times are dangerous, as you know. Elladan, dwarves are approaching from the north. Elrohir, a man is coming from Gondor along the Loudwater River. Elenweth, a company of elves from Mirkwood approaches by the High Pass. However, they are quite close. It should not take you long to reach them. May the Valar ride with you."

"And with you also." We said before quickly departing.

I ran through the halls of Rivendell to the stables, eager to get going. I reached the stable and swung up onto the back of a bay stallion and took off down the eastern road. It was about half an hour before I heard the characteristic beat of hooves of the road ahead. I reined in my horse and stood to the side of the road, waiting. Another five minutes passed before they came into view. Six horses, each carrying a blonde rider, galloped towards me. I nudged my horse out of the shadows and lifted a hand in greeting. The Woodland elves pulled up.

"Who are you?" The leader asked. He was a young elf with white blonde hair. His face looked strangely familiar...

"Legolas!" I called. "Its Elenweth!"

His guarded expression dropped and changed to one of joy. "Elenweth! It is good to see you again. Have you been surviving well?"

"Very well, my old friend. Has your father finally kicked you out of the palace?" I teased. "I always knew he would get fed up with you and your constant archery."

He chuckled. "Not yet. I am here on much more serious business."

"Oh?"

"I do not think I should tell you- even if you are a good friend."

We dismounted and hugged quickly. "I will be patient." I smiled up at him. His blue eyes twinkled happily. "Elrond sent me to escort you into Imladris. The sooner we get back, the sooner I can find out what secrets you are hiding." I swung back up onto my horse.

"Elenweth, do you remember the last time I came to Imladris?"

"How could I forget?"

"Let us see if things have changed." Legolas leapt onto his stallion and took off down the road.

"Hey!" I called, laughing. "No fair!" My horse jumped into a gallop and we tore down the road, gaining on Legolas with every stride. He glanced behind him, then spurred his white stallion faster.

"Lets go, _roch, _catch him!" I whispered in the horse's ear. He responded with a burst of speed that put us neck and neck. Legolas and I glanced at each other, grinning like fools. Trees blurred and the road disappeared under hooves. Neither of us could pull ahead. Our horses were giving it their all. We galloped into Rivendell at the same time.

"Another tie!" I cried, dismounting. "You would think that after ten years, one of us would have a faster horse!"

Legolas smiled. "Ten years isn't that long."

"True." I took the reins and led both of our horses to the stables. A groom took them and promised to care for the sweating stallions. I turned back and found Legolas still standing there.

"Will you reveal your secrets to me now, since we are in the safety of Rivendell?"

He shook his head. "I am sorry, but I should not. It is for Lord Elrond's ears." He started towards the center of Rivendell. I followed. When we reached grandfather's study, Legolas knocked, then entered.

"Lord Elrond." Legolas bowed deeply. "My father has sent me to enlighten you on our..." He trailed off. "Elenweth." He said without turning.

"I will be leaving now." Spinning on my heel, I walked out of the room before the men could say a word. Deciding that Legolas's news must be of the political sort- of no interest to me- I smiled as I aimlessly wandered the halls of Rivendell.

It was good to be home.


	2. The Council of Elrond

**Edited and reposted thanks to Certh's review! :) **

**Rivendell- The Council of Elrond**

I gazed around the circle of people. Dwarves, elves, hobbits, and men had all gathered for this. I sat next to my father, Elrohir, on the edge of the circle. Elrond sat in his ornate chair, surveying the people with an icy air. I had changed out of my travel stained clothes. I now wore a simple dress of light blue, a peaceful color.

Two hobbits sat in chairs across the room. One was very old with white hair and wrinkles. The other was young, with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. He sat dejectedly in his chair, staring off into the distance. He was the one carrying the ring. Everything about him seemed sad and lost. The elder hobbit's name was Bilbo, and the ring-bearer's was Frodo. If they stood, I doubted they would be higher than my waist.

Several elves were next in line. Legolas was in the middle of them. He lounged casually in his chair, legs crossed and stretched out in front of him. He caught me looking at him and smiled. On his other side were more elves.

Next to them were the dwarves. Two of them, the curious creatures. I had never seen one before. I spent a long time examining them. They were short and stocky, yet taller than hobbits. They seemed sturdy, strong, and stubborn. Both of them had long flowing beards and were carrying axes. Black beady eyes peeked out from under heavy brows. As with the hobbits, there was an old one and a younger one. Their names were Gloin and Gimli.

After the dwarves was Boromir, the man from Gondor. Then Aragorn the Ranger. Aragorn and I had crossed paths many times before, but we hadn't spoken very much. Elladan, Elrohir, and then me completed the circle.

Elrond stood up. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate-this one doom." He gestured towards a pedestal in the middle. "Frodo, bring forth the Ring."

Frodo stood and walked slowly to the center. He glanced around nervously before placing a clenched fist on the stone. With another glance, he let go of the Ring and stepped back. Gasps ran around the circle. I frowned, leaning forward to examine it in greater detail.

It was a simple gold band, but I could feel it's evil. It pulsated, growing every second.

"So it is true..." Boromir whispered.

My concentration wavered as they endlessly discussed the possibilities for the future. The dwarves wanted to simply destroy it. Boromir seemed intent on using it to wage war. Aragorn was trying to change his mind. Legolas was getting very angry at Boromir. I watched my friend carefully, ready to intervene. Our personalities were very similar. Once something gets us riled up, theres no stopping us. Once during the long day, Legolas stood up in defilement of Boromir's words. I tensed, gripping the arms of my chair. Elrohir placed his hand on mine and shot a warning look at me. I forced myself to relax, at least on the outside.

Inside, I was jumpy. There were so many emotions flying around, all connected to the piece of gold lying on the pedestal. Spending as much time as I did around beings with ill intentions, I had come to be wary of everyone. My trust was hard to gain.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli shouted, drawing my attention. Legolas stood up and took a step toward him. Everything erupted. People were shouting, waving their arms, trying to be heard. Elrond was the only one sitting, and he had his head in his hands.

I stood up. The Ring was sitting innocently on the pedestal. I swear I could hear it laughing at our madness. Stepping closer, I gazed at it. The sun had slipped just past its zenith, casting the Ring's circular shadow on the pedestal. I reached out and brushed it with a finger. I jolt ran through me. Nobody seemed to have noticed. Tentatively, I touched it again. The jolt returned, but I recognized it now. Not a painful shock, but the surge of adrenaline that made me feel like I could conquer scores of enemies with one hand tied behind my back.

Suddenly, I felt a gaze. Frodo was staring at me. The next instant I realized that I was not the center of attention. The Ring was. He began to shake and shrink away. Then strength entered his eyes.

"I will take the ring." He said, standing up. I took a step back. The fire in the hobbit's eyes made me feel guilty for touching the ring. I felt my chair beneath me and sat down.

"I will take it." He said louder.

Gandalf grimaced and turned to him. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up. "You have my sword."

"You have my bow."  
>"And my axe."<p>

Legolas and Gimli joined Gandalf.

"You bear the fate of us all, little one." Boromir joined them.

I stood up and started toward them. A hand on my arm stopped me. I turned and looked into my father's deep blue eyes. He wanted me to stay. I could see it.

"No." I whispered softly. Then I pulled my arm away and took another step toward the group.

I didn't see it, but Elrohir and Elladan exchanged looks. As one, they leapt forward and grabbed my arms. A vicious snarl ripped from my throat as I turned to face them, trying to free myself. The snarl the everyone's attention. The room fell silent.

"I want to go." I forced a calm voice.

"I do not want you to."

"I could be of great help. I know the roads well."

"They will not be traveling by the roads. You must stay in Rivendell." I fought, but in vain. I was strong, but I could not out-match two male elves. Desperately, I glanced over my shoulder at Legolas. He stared, slightly leaning towards me. There was nothing he could do. He was a prince, but that would not help. I turned to Elrond.

"Please?" I begged.

He just sighed. "I am sorry Elenweth, but it is your father's wish that you do not go. You would be the only woman." He attempted to change my mind.

"That does not matter. I want to fight."

"No. I will not lose you like I lost Celeirgil." Father growled. The others are still staring. With a strong pull, Elrohir and Elladan tug me closer. My father wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me away.

"No!"

**Oh, and Elenweth's mother has a name now. Celeirgil means brilliant star. And her daughter's name means star shadow. Ain't that tricky? ;) Kidding.**


	3. Memories of Pain

**Certh- Thanks for the review! In response to one of your questions, the ring did affect her. The power of the ring made her defy her father and fight him and Elladan. Other than that, thank you so much for your critic.**

**Sorry for so many flashbacks!**

**I don't know if there are actually any demons in Middle-Earth, so please excuse any errors!**

**Nin muin- my dear**

**Rivendell**

From under the shadows I glared at the company. The Fellowship of the Ring- as Elrond had named them. A month had passed since the council had made it's decision. And I had been torn away from it all. I was still bitter.

Arwen appeared next to me. "I know it is hard, _neth maethor. _It is hard for me to watch my Aragorn leave too."

I looked up at her. "I just wish I could be with them. This is the kind of thing I was born to do."

"But you cannot go." I was silent. "I know I am stating the obvious, but I don't want you to get any ideas. It would tear my brother apart if you left."

"I know." I whispered.

"Please, accept it and relax. You're setting everyone on edge."

"Really?" Arwen nodded. "I didn't even notice..."

Aragorn slipped away from the group. "Arwen." They hugged.

"I will miss you."

"I will be waiting. But my heart will be torn in two."

"I will return to mend it."

I moved away. I had never had someone who loved me. In fact, most elves seemed repulsed by my eagerness to set things right. By fighting.

I had always been I fighter. From the first day I wandered out onto the training fields, the singing of a blade had enraptured me. I would spend days just sitting, watching the warriors practice. I was still young- only 350 summers- when I first picked up a sword. That was the day when Haldir of Lothlorien came to Rivendell.

**Flashback**

I was sitting under a large pine tree, watching the fighters as usual. Pairs of them twisted and turned, silver blades soaring gracefully through the air. My breath caught as the blade of one elf went flying out of his hand. His partner placed the tip of his sword on his collarbone. For an instant, they froze. And then they laughed.

"You bested me again, my friend." The losing elf recovered his sword, and they went at it again. I smiled.

Swordplay was dangerous, yes. But its beauty was unmatched. Where else did your life depend so much on the steady hand of another? Where else could cold metal and hot blood so closely intertwine friends? Where else did life and death dance so elegantly together?

"You enjoy this?" A soft voice said above my shoulder. I twisted to look up. His hair very long and blonde. Clear grey eyes smiled down at me. "The swordplay?"

"Very much so."

"Can you spar?"

I shook my head. "No. Ada does not think I am ready."

A playful grin lit up his face. "You look ready. Come, we will go and speak to your father about your sword training."

He extended a hand. I grasped it and he pulled me up. "Where would your father be?"

"In his study. I will show you the way."

We walked to the study. The elf never let go of my hand. I pushed open the door and entered first.

"Ada? There is somebody who would like to speak with you."

The elf came in behind me. Then he laughed. My father laughed as well. Elrohir stood and came around his desk.

"Haldir! I did not know you were in Imladris! It has been a long time."

"I have only just arrived." They clasped hands. "Your daughter tells me she would like to learn how to fight."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "That is true. But I am not ready to train her, and I would not let the task of training my only child fall to just anyone."

Haldir glanced sideways at me. "I would be more than willing, if you would allow me the honor."

My father crossed his arms and rubbed his chin with one hand. After a long while, he answered. "Very well. You may train her."

I squealed and jumped into his arms. "Thank you Ada!"

**End Flashback**

Haldir taught me all I knew about fighting. I lived in Lothlorien with him, fighting by day and studying by night. Once he felt I was ready, he took me out of Lorien and into the the wilds. There he taught me hunting and basic tracking, which I was never very good at. When I was nearly five hundred, everything changed.

**Flashback**

"We will find lodging there." Haldir said. Rain beat down on our heads, soaking and chilling us to the bone. I peered up from under my hood. A few hundred meters away, flickering lights and smoke indicated a small village. It was dusk in Rohan, and we had been traveling for five days, headed for Edoras.

"Good." I shivered and sank deeper into the saddle of my bay mare.

"Remember, eyes down and hood low." Grimly, I did as he said. We had learned at the last village that humans considered our pointed ears strange. And that they considered my emerald eyes a sign of some kind of demon.

"Haldir?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't the humans like my eyes?"

He sighed. "I do not know Elenweth."

"Have you ever heard of a demon with green eyes?"

"No."

"Is there a Valar with green eyes?"

"Probably, although nobody knows for sure."

"And the Valar are good?"

"Generally, yes."

I sighed. "I do not understand humans."

Haldir smiled kindly at me. "Neither do I. Let us go."

We trotted down the muddy road, our horses as eager for shelter as we were. Not ten minutes passed before we entered the village. Low wooden buildings surrounded a rutted main street. Nobody was out in the driving rain. The houses were quiet, all except for one. A larger building had its doors wide open. Light, music and laughter spilled out into the street. A sign above the door read _The Waylaid Traveler. _

Without a word, Haldir dismounted and passed his reins up to me. Then he walked into the building. A minute later, he was back.

"Despite it's appearance, this is the only inn in town."

"Its not a tavern?"

"Well, yes. And an inn. There are stables around back."

We went to the back of the inn and gave our horses to a young stable boy. Then we went into _The Waylaid Traveler._

Heat, noise, and crowded were my first impressions. I froze in the threshold, trying to get my bearings. I was not comfortable around men, nor in tight spaces. Everywhere I looked, I saw men. Big, hairy, loud, mortal, men. The heat was crushing me. I had never seen anything like this.

"Elenweth?" Haldir turned back. "Are you okay? Your face is quite pale."

I swallowed and nodded.

Haldir frowned.

I shook my head.

And then he walked over to me. He bent down a little so he could look straight into my eyes. "Its going to be fine Elenweth. I am right here. These men are not going to hurt you."

I nodded, slightly reassured by his words.

He reached up, grabbed the hood of my cloak with two fingers, and yanked it lower. "Stay close." Haldir instructed. "Come to think of it," He muttered. "I don't think any of these men _can _hurt you."

The corners of my mouth twitched as I grabbed his hand. Staying close to his back, I followed him through the crowded room. Everywhere I saw men drinking, women dancing, and shady characters talking with others of their kind. Some women were dressed in skimpy outfits and sat on the laps of men. I shivered and moved closer to Haldir's back. Men are disgusting.

"Excuse me?" We had reached the far corner of the inn. An old man sat on a stool behind a desk. "Excuse me?" Haldir asked, a little louder.

The man jerked and sat up. "Oh, pardon me. That last mug of ale must have... oh well. What can I do for ya?"

"I would like to rent two rooms for the night."

The man squinted around Haldir at me. "Two rooms, huh?"

"Of course." Haldir said coldly.

"Hmm..." The man scanned a sheet of parchment. "You're in luck! We have two small rooms left, right next to each other. Up the stairs, to your left. Fifth and sixth doors down."

"Thank you." Haldir slid him a gold coin.

"Hmm..."

"Elenweth, please go retrieve our bags and place them in our rooms. I will be waiting over there." He gestured to a table off to the side.

I nodded and released his hand. I hurried back to the front door, keeping my eyes down, avoiding eye contact with anyone. In that manner, I did not notice the tall man standing in the door until I bumped into him.

"I am sorry. Please excuse me."

"Well well, we don't get foreigners in here very often." The man's rough voice caused me to look up. "And you certainly are a pretty one, much nicer than the last one that came through. Say... aren't you hot in that cloak? Here, let me help you take it off."

He reached out for my shoulder. "Your assistance is not welcome. I must be going." Without another word, I brushed past him and stepped into the rain. Moving quickly, I jogged back to the stables. The stable boy showed me to our horses. I assured myself that they were well taken care of, them slung our packs over my shoulder.

"Back door over there, miss." The stable boy said.

"Thank you." I nodded to the boy, grateful I did not have to face the tall man again.

Within five minutes, I was seated across from Haldir. I told him nothing of the man. We ate quickly and lightly, eager for sleep.

"Come. We leave at dawn." Haldir stood and headed toward the stairs. I rose and followed. Half way up the stairs, I glanced over my shoulder.

The man stood where we had just been sitting, staring at me. His greasy brown hair hung in his face, but could not conceal burning blue eyes. A shiver ran up and down my spine.

I do not know what time it was when I woke up. There was no light. The single candle I had lit must have burned itself out. My small room had no windows. Just a door, small bed, and table. Why had I woken up?

A hand brushed my hip. I was groggy with sleep and did not react right away. But I did give a little start. A cry of surprise rose to my lips. A large, hot, hand covered my mouth.

"Not a word out of you." It was the man from the doorway. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol. I struggled, but the man forced me down onto my back. I felt his weight as he moved onto the bed. In the darkness, I could just make out his burning blue eyes. He placed his knees on either side of my hips.

Terror flooded my body. I fought him, punching his stomach, face, and throat. He growled and pinned down my hands with his knees. The other hand that was not holding my mouth groped at my belt. Desperately, I bit down on his fingers. He hissed and pulled back. In that instant, I screamed.

The man cursed and slammed his hand back down. I fought harder, praying someone had heard my brief call.

The door opened and someone came running in. The man on top of me grunted, then went flying off the bed. I scrambled out of the narrow bed and fumbled for my sword. Drawing it, I spun to face him.

He was on the floor, panting and holding one hand in front of his face. He scooted backwards across the wooden planks, pressing himself against the wall. His blue eyes were fixed in terror on my rescuer.

It was Haldir. He stood, bare chested, above the man, bow drawn and arrow nocked. His grey eyes gleamed in anger in the light from the hallway.

"You. Dare. Attack. A. Sleeping. Woman." He spat out each word. The room was nearly silent. Only the man's and my own heavy breathing filled the stillness of the night. My hands shook as I pointed my sword at him.

The man licked his lips. "S-she asked me to."

"Lier." I growled.

"Get out." Haldir commanded. "Before I put an arrow through your head."

The man's eyes traveled between Haldir and I. "You're elves!" He exclaimed.

"Get. Out."

The man left.

I drew a shuddering breath. "Thank you." I said. Haldir nodded. I placed my sword on the bed. "What time is it?"

"Nearly dawn."

"Then we best be going." My voice quavered and broke on the last words.

In three long strides, Haldir covered the distance between us. He wrapped his arms around me. For a split second, I stiffened against his touch. Then I melted into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his angry breathing.

"I am sorry, _nin muin_. We will leave very soon." I nodded against his bare chest. "I will not let it happen again."

I hugged him tighter. "It was not your fault." I whispered. We stood like that for another minute. Then Haldir released me.

"Gather your things. I will return in a moment." He left, and I stood in silence for a minute. Then I shook myself and set to gathering my things. I slid my sword back into it's scabbard and attached it to my belt. I threw my cloak over my shoulders and picked up two bags of provisions from the floor. It was in that moment, alone in the dark room, that I realized something. I did not want that to happen. I did not want to have to rely on somebody else to rescue me. Haldir might not be around if something else happened, and I would not allow myself to be that vulnerable.

"Elenweth? Are you ready?" Haldir had returned. I nodded and we left.

It was mid-morning when they struck. Orcs, a dozen of them. The morning fog had lifted some time ago, and it was not raining, so our visibility was clear. They did not attack head on. Instead, they hid behind a few low mounds. Our horses snorted and fidgeted as we drew near. I looked over at Haldir, who nodded and drew his sword. I drew my own and we continued on our way, straight into the trap.

With a roar, the Orcs sprang from their hiding place. I swung my sword down, digging flesh out of one's shoulder. He fell back with a roar. The monsters split up, six surrounding each of us. I swung down, slicing off ears, hands, and gashing faces. Their hideous black blood spilled and sprayed all over.

"Ah!" Haldir's cry jolted me. An Orc had stabbed it's spear into his shoulder. The black metal was already dripping with his blood.

Rage consumed me. I do not remember dismounting, I was just suddenly in the middle of the Orcs. A description of the bloodshed is not needed. I do not know how much time passed before the Orcs lay dead at my feet. I rushed over to Haldir, gently pulling him off his stallion.

He was conscious, but dizzy with loss of blood. The horrible spear was still embedded in his shoulder.

"Hold still." I said. He jerked and moaned when I removed it, but quickly cut it off. I bit my lip, hating to see him in pain. The wound was raw a gaping. After washing it out with water from our flask, I tore up my cloak and wrapped it around it.

"Can you ride?"

He nodded. "I believe so."

I was no healer, but I eyed him critically. "Are you sure? We can stay for a while."

He hesitated, then gasped. "You're hurt!"

I looked down and saw a deep gash on my forearm. "I will be fine." Looking around, I spied a scrap of my cloak and wrapped it around my wound. "See?" I showed him it.

"Yes." He paused. "I will ride."

I raised my eyebrows, but helped him up. We mounted again and set off. I kept close to Haldir, watching him carefully. His face was pale, and he did not look around. But he kept riding. It was well past noon when Edoras came into view. I heaved I sigh of relief.

"Haldir, Edoras is just ahead. We will find you help there."

"I am fine. You did a good job." He was lying through his teeth. I told him so. "I have spent to much time with you." He muttered.

I managed a weak smile.

The people of Edoras were kind, caring for both of our wounds well. Haldir was sleeping when I left. It was dusk again, and I rode with all speed back the way we came. I tore past the dead Orcs, reaching The Waylaid Traveler just past midnight. What had taken us most of the day to cover, walking on horseback, had taken me just a few hours.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped into the inn. It was the same as the night before. I stood quietly to the side, hood down, gazing at the men. Sure enough, my blue-eyed attacker was slumped in a corner. His face was covered in faint bruises. Sensing my gaze, he jerked up and looked at me. A mixture of confusion, fear, anger, and lust filled his eyes. I remained still for a full minute before breaking eye contact.

I stepped outside. Quickly, I grabbed my weapons off of my horse and climbed up to the roof of a nearby house. I strung Haldir's bow and nocked an arrow. Taking a deep breath, I let all emotion fall away. I felt nothing. Only the cool wind and the wood in my hands.

Just as I expected, it wasn't long before the man stepped out of the inn. He stopped in the middle of the street and looked around. Again, he did exactly what I expected him to do. Spotting my horse, he moved towards her. The mare snorted and took a step back as he approached.

"Easy girl, Im not going to hurt you." His rough voice reached my ears. I didn't believe him. "Definitely elvish make." He muttered. He was running his hand over the saddle.

I raised my arms, slowly drawing the bow. The silence was deafening. The man was not talking, I was barely breathing. My hand was steady as I aimed the arrow. He must have sensed me again, because he turned, just as I loosed the arrow. There was no noise as the arrow buried in his throat. His eyes went wide as he looked up. The last thing he saw before he died was me, a dark silhouette against the stars.

Haldir didn't say anything when I returned his bow to him. He just gazed at me with sad grey eyes. He knew. I could tell.

**End Flashback**

I sighed at the memory. That was when I decided I would protect the roads. From Orcs and other monsters. I tried not to feel anger towards the humans, I knew not all of them were like that, but sometimes I couldn't help it.

"Are you okay?" It was Legolas. "You look..." He trailed off.

"I look what?"

"Sad."

I sighed again. "Yes, I am sad. Sometimes I wish I was not myself. Killing people."

"Then stop."

"I can't. I can't stop. I've tried." I bit my lip and turned away.

Legolas placed an awkward hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry." he whispered. Then he left. I stood where I was and watched the Fellowship march away. Maybe they would have more success with their quest than I had with my life.


	4. Why?

**This isn't really a chapter, but its important.**

**Haldir's PoV**

Elenweth was never the same again. Her attitude had changed. Her life had changed. Her eyes had changed. Gone was the bright, innocent light in her emerald eyes. A hard, darker light filled them. The green color itself changed. Instead of the bright green of a new leaf, they were the rich green of grass. Elenweth was suddenly not the daughter of lords anymore. She was the bringer of death to any who mess with her. Or travelers. It became her obsession. Wandering far and wide, she took out small bands of Orcs single-handily.

Elrohir never forgave me. In his eyes, I killed her. He still loved her, but she was not the same daughter that had been born to him.

Why couldn't I tell her? Why couldn't I say how much pain it caused me when she was hurt, even though my own blood was being spilled. How much it hurt to see that man on top of her. How much it hurt to even think that someone would do that. How much it hurt to see her so vulnerable, shaking in terror. Why couldn't I tell her that deep down inside, I was overjoyed that she killed him. Why couldn't I tell? Why couldn't I tell her just how much I loved her?


	5. Duel With a Dwarf

My mind was blank as I fought. Block, lunge, right block, spin, underhand cut. I was emotionless as I went through the well practiced moves. The elf I was fighting was well trained, but Haldir had taught me for hundreds of years.

Haldir. The name sent shivers up and down my back. My concentration slipped and my partner got an opening. He sliced at my side. Only a quick twist of my wrist saved me from a deep cut. Our blades were dull, and we were not putting much forced behind them, so there was no mortal danger. But a mistake like that could cost me blood. I refocused, regained the rhythm of our exercise. Slice up, block a low cut, dodge one at my middle.

The Fellowship had left a month ago. Of course, we had heard no news. Sometimes I would sit in a high window and look to the south, trying to imagine where they were, wishing for some report. Any news would probably be bad news, however. The Fellowship was traveling in secret. There was no way for them to tell those waiting at home about the fate of our world.

"Where is your head today?" Elladan barked, swinging at me. I just managed to block it and focused again.

"Not here." I said, forcing a smile. We resumed our dance around death, flowing between forms. As we sparred, a new feeling began to flow through me. Longing. I wanted to be out there, fighting to protect the Ring. But instead, I was here exchanging blows with my uncle. My sword fell heavier on his defense. I sped up, going through a pattern that only the elves of Lothlorien used. Elladan blocked me, but narrowed his eyes. Our strokes grew harder until we shifted from friendly practice to a duel. We circled, employing tricks, dodges, and stokes that were rarely used. Finally, I twisted his sword out of his grip. It spun a few times before landing with a dull thud, tip buried a few inches into the grass. We stared at each other, panting. Elladan had an odd expression in his eyes. I couldn't read it, as I had never seen him wear it before.

There was a deep chuckle a few feet behind me. "Well done, Master Elves. I have not seen sword play like that in some time." I turned and saw a white bearded dwarf. His small black eyes twinkled in amusement.

"You shall not likely see it again, Gloin." Elladan strode over to his sword and pulled it from the turf. He inspected it and wiped it clean before sheathing it. "It has been many many years since someone has defeated me." He admitted. "In fact, the last time was your father, Elrohir." He nodded to me. "I refused to fight him after that day." A smile danced on his lips.

"Hmm..." The dwarf stroked his long beard. "If the lady is willing, I would be most happy if we could exchange blows for a while? If she is not to worn out from that match."

I examined the dwarf. He was much shorter than me, and stockier. But I knew he was strong. Haldir had warned me as much. His expensive looking, double bladed axe was slung over his back.

"I have never fought a dwarf before. Or anyone with an axe, for that matter."

Gloin raised one of his bushy eyebrows. "Orcs carry axes, do they not?"

I chose my next words carefully. "Yes, they swing them about wildly, with no true form. A dwarf, I assume, would handle one with much more... technique."

"Aye. That is true."

I thought for a minute more. "I am not too tired."

Gloin took Elladan's spot across from me. He drew his axe and held it out in front of him with two hands. I drew a deep breath and set my feet. For a full minute, we remained still, eyeing each other. From the way he stood, I could see that he was a warrior. No nervousness showed in his coal black eyes. His grip was firm and steady: the axe did not shake.

The predator in me erupted and I leapt at him, swinging at his legs. He swung the axe down and blocked my blade. With a loud clash and a spray of sparks, my sword met the blade of a dwarf's axe for the first time. The curved top of the axe caught my sword, leaving me stuck. In an instant, Gloin's leg shot out and knocked my own out from under me. Instincts took over, and I allowed myself to fall backwards. I flung my hands backwards, tucking into a roll and popping up again, with my sword in my grip.

Gloin chuckled. "Very good. Acrobatics, very typical of an elf."

"As underhand trickery is common of dwarves." I smiled at the warrior, letting him know that I was teasing.

"Ah. But you see, it works." We resumed our spar. Quickly, I figured out how to adapt to his fighting style. Instead of being on the offense all the time, rushing in with hard blows to weaken a defense, I learned to flit around the edges. I darted in, struck once or twice, then backed out before he could take advantage. By staying at the far reach of his axe, the duel went on and on.

Finally, we stopped. And for good reason. His axe rested on my collarbone, and my sword rested on his heart. We were both breathing heavily, and both of our hands shook slightly.

A smile spread over my face. "Well done, Master Dwarf." I lowered by blade and stepped back. "That was quite an experience."

"The same to yourself, lady. I did not know that women, especially elven women, would fight as well as you just did. I hardly believed my eyes when you beat Elladan, but this..." He trailed off and bowed low. "You have my respect."

"You have mine as well." I returned the bow. "A better warrior is hard to come by."

"Are you done congratulating each other?" Elrohir stood next to his twin brother about ten feet away.

"Yes. We both know you are warriors. And I know you can both beat me." Elladan adopted a bored drawl. "Now if you would _please..._"

My father cut him off. "What my brother means is that Ada would like to see Master Gloin."

"Of course." Gloin nodded. "It has been a pleasure." He bowed quickly before striding away. Elladan and Elrohir followed. I remained on the field, thinking.

_If Gimli is half the warrior his father is, then him, Aragorn, and Legolas could win the war by themselves. Oh yes, and Boromir._

I scowled. His obsession with taking the Ring to his father worried me. Another thought crossed my mind.

_And if Haldir and I were with them..._

Blinking rapidly, I strode purposely toward Rivendell. I needed a bath. Forcing my thoughts into the dark recesses of my mind, I focused on simple actions.

Clean and sharpen Agarwaen.

Let down my hair.

Brush out my hair.

Heat water.

As I slipped out of my training clothes and into the water, the thoughts returned. I forced them down again.

Wash hair.

Rinse hair.

Wash body.

Rinse body.

Once I was clean, I lay still in the water. It was so quiet, I could hear birds chirping and people talking on the other side of Rivendell.

_If you hadn't touched the Ring..._

I growled in frustration as my thoughts surfaced. With jerky movements, I stood and grabbed a towel. I dried off quickly and put on a dark green dress. As I was doing up the fastenings, I looked up and caught my reflection in a mirror.

My hair was still wet. It was a tangled black mess around my pale face. My emerald eyes looked wildly back at me. Slowly, I lifted my hand and touched my cheek. The reflection did the same thing. I was going insane. What I had done at the Council was wrong. Evil, even. A tear slipped out of my eye and down my cheek. I brushed it away.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded to my reflection. I could not sit here and wait for something to happen. I would make something happen. I would go to Lothlorien.

**Sorry it took so long to post! And sorry again, the ending is well... * Eh * My mind is a black hole right now. Hopefully I can fix that soon. Please review!**


	6. Preperations

"I am going to Lothlorien." I announced. Elrond, Ada, Elladan, and Gloin looked up in surprise. We were in Elrond's study, and the men were seated around a large mahogany desk. Gloin's eyes betrayed nothing of the dwarf's inner thoughts. Elrohir's showed mild anger at being interrupted. His twin's reflected the same. But Elrond just looked solemnly at me with his ancient grey eyes.

"And why have you decided this?" He asked.

I shifted uncomfortably. "Because. I need to get out of here."

Elrond slowly nodded. "Why?"

"I am slowly dying. I need to go do something. I cannot sit here and wait for something to happen."

"And what about us? You think we enjoy waiting here?" Father stood.

"No."

"That is exactly what we were discussing." Elrohir turned to Elrond. "There has to be something we can do. We cannot sit idly by while our friends fight for our freedom, and more than likely our lives."

Elrond took a deep breath and placed his finger tips on his temples. I stood still, hands clasped behind my back. Anyone with half a brain could see that he was weary of war. And the death it caused. Suddenly, a thought struck me.

"I do not go to Lothlorien to fight, nor to disobey Ada and join the Fellowship. I merely see the companionship and advice of others."

"Haldir?" Elladan asked.

"And Galadriel."

"Very well." Elrond waved his dismissal. "Elrohir, I do not believe there is anything we can do, at the moment. However..."

His voice trailed off as I walked away. I would tell my father goodbye later. As I walked back to my rooms, I pondered what they had been talking about. Did father and Elladan want to go to war? Did they want to accompany the Fellowship as I wanted too? And why was Gloin there? Surely those matters did not concern him. Opening the door, I entered my room. The windows stood open, letting the crisp winter air in. Arwen sat on my bed, gazing off into the distance.

"Arwen? May I ask why you are here?" I moved to a ornate trunk, flipped up the lid, and pulled out a simple, pale green dress.

"Do you miss him?"

I placed the dress on the bed next to my aunt. "Who?"

"Haldir."

I blinked and turned back to my trunk. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"Elenweth..." Her voice was soft and persuasive. "You cannot hide your feelings from me."

I unearthed a clean tunic and pair of pants, both of green, white and black. Saying nothing, I returned to the bed. Folding the clothes, I glanced up at my aunt. She was watching me, her gaze soft and sad. I moved across the room and grabbed two saddle bags from a shelf.

I continued my charade. "What feelings? He is a good friend and mentor, no more." I said lightly. Arwen helped me pack, putting my dress into one bag. I grabbed another change of clothes from the truck and added them to the bag.

"How long has it been since you saw him last?"

"Twenty years, three months, a week, and six days." I clapped my hand over my mouth.

"I see..." My aunt smiled. "Just friends."

Sighing in defeat, I sat cross legged on the bed. "Yes, well, no. More than friends. But I don't know if he..." I rested my elbows on my legs and my face in my hands.

Arwen placed a hand on my shoulder. "Elenweth, do you know what you need before you start out?"

"Yes?"

"Sleep." My aunt said firmly. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

"No, I was watching the stars and listening for messengers."

Arwen shook her head. "I will let you sleep, but wait here a moment, I will be right back." She stood and hurried out of the room before I could say a word.

I sat still, not knowing what to do. Before long, she returned, with her hands behind her back. "Now, Elenweth, stand up and close your eyes."

I obediently stood. "What is this about?"

"You'll see." Arwen said in a sing song voice. "Close your eyes." I reluctantly did. Theres no arguing with my aunt. "Good. Now take off your dress."

"What!" My eyes snapped open.

"Trust me, dear."

Mentally growling, I closed my eyes again and slipped out of my dress. A soft bundle was pushed into my arms. "Put it on, and no peeking!" Arwen helped me into the dress, doing up the fastenings and constantly reminding my not to open my eyes. The fabric was smooth and silky, a sensation I was not used to. Finally, she moved back. I heard her clap her hands together. "Wonderful!" Her hands returned, guiding me to the mirror. "Now, you may open your eyes." Arwen declared.

When I opened them, my breath was taken away. The dress was indeed silky, flowing around me like a waterfall. The hemline just brushed the floor. From there it rose to my hips, where it fitted like a glove. The neckline was square and deep, but not atrociously so. The sleeves were 3/4s length. I could feel that the back dropped low enough to expose my shoulder blades. The fabric was the same dark green as my eyes. Silver thread edged cuff of the sleeves, waistline, neckline, and hem.

"Its-its beautiful."

"Indeed, it is. Almost like it was made for you." Arwen smiled at me in the mirror. "You may keep it."

"Really?" I breathed. I spun in a slow circle, drinking in the sight of it. "I haven't worn something this fancy in years."

"You may. A woman must have one nice dress." She paused, a teasing grin on her lips. "Haldir might like it as well."

My mouth dropped open and I spun to face her. Arwen laughed at my face. "Bed, dear. You are exhausted."

As I put on my other dress, I had to admit that my aunt was right. "Thank you." I told her as I lay down.

"Of course. You_ are_ my favorite niece."

"I am your only niece." I muttered before drifting into darkness.


	7. Revelations in Lorien

**The Border of Lothlorien**

As the grey trees rose out of the morning mist, I stopped. My horse breathed heavily into the cold air, clouds of vapor appearing, then floating away. I had been riding for about a month, heading for Lothlorien. It was silent, as it often was in this part of Middle-Earth. Lothlorien rose before me like a grey shadow, familiar, yet mysterious. Welcoming, yet dangerous. I shifted the reins to one hand and passed the other over Agarwaen, my sword. I forced my hand down. Yes, I had encountered many more Orcs on the road than usual, but they would not dare venture this close to Lothlorien. With the barest tap of my heels, my grey horse, which I had named Domelain, took a step forward.

An arrow hissed past my ear. Domelain stopped with a snort and a surprised toss of his head.

"Daro!" A voice commanded from the trees. "O man dor tuliel le ah man eneth lin?" (Stop! What land are you from and what is your name?)

"Elenweth eneth nin o Imladris." I called. (I am Elenweth of Rivendell)

Two elves stepped out of the trees. "Is it true?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Orophin and Rumil, as much twins as my father and Elladan, gestured for me to come. When I reached the shadow of the trees, I dismounted. They swept me up in joyful hugs.

"It has been too long." Rumil said.

"Indeed. I come to seek the council of Galadriel. Will you take me to her?"

They nodded and vanished into the trees, only to return with white stallions. Flanking me, I mounted again and we made our way deeper into Lorien. After some time had passed, I asked one of the questions on my mind.

"Orophin, what are you and Rumil doing so far north? Has there been trouble?"

"Yes. The Fellowship passed this way and left a week or so again."

"The Fellowship?" I asked excitedly. "Are they doing well?"

Orophin fell silent. I looked at Rumil for explanation. "Mithrandir fell into Khazad-dûm while protecting the Fellowship from the Balrog."

Sorrow filled my heart. "Must the strongest fall?" I asked the trees. "That is ill news you give me."

"I wish a more encouraging tale could be found. Alas, these are dark times: all that is good must stand strong in hope, or forever fall." lamented Orophin.

The rest of our ride was spent in silence, each of us pondering the future. Without Mithrandir to guide the Ring-bearer, was our hope lost?

As we neared Caras Galadhon, my sorrow lifted and I asked another question.

"Who leads the company now?"

"Aragorn, the Ranger." Rumil answered.

"That is best."

"So the Lady Galadriel thought, although Mithrandir appointed him that position." As Rumil spoke those words, we passed into the city. Orophin and Rumil led me directly to Galadriel.

"My lord, my lady." I bowed deeply to her and Celeborn.

"Much is on your mind, daughter of the wind."

_Daughter of the wind? _"Indeed, and that is why I sought you out, to gain your wisdom."

Galadriel gazed at me with her bright blue eyes. "Celeborn, my dear, I believe this is a matter that we shall discuss privately."

"Very well." Celeborn caught my eye as he turned. "Haldir has missed you." I barely heard his words.

Blushing, I seated myself on a cushion that Galadriel had indicated. "Tell me, Elenweth, why have you come all this way from Rivendell, with the world in such danger?"

I told her my story, starting with the Council of Elrond and ending with my own feelings about fighting Sauron, including how I could not force myself to stop killing.

For a long while, Galadriel sat in silence. Then she spoke. "It was wrong of you to touch the Ring."

"I know." I whispered.

"Yes, and that is clear. I will not berate you for something that you understand, and accept was wrong, especially since you have suffered for it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lady."

Galadriel nodded calmly. "My dear, your motives for killing are not wrong. You seek to protect the greater good. Is that correct?" I nodded. "Then do not feel guilty. However, being unable to stop yourself from killing, I do not understand."

"I have tried many times to stop killing those I feel do not... deserve to live." I paused. "Deserve is not quite the right word. They do not live by the same principles as good, hard working people do. They disrupt the peace and inflict pain on others for the joy of it. They care not for real meaning."

"I see." Galadriel ran her finger around the rim of her glass. "You seek to create peace by ridding us of the source. Which is why you desire to fight with the Fellowship."

I looked at her, surprised. How had she managed to fit all of my confused feelings and experiences into two sentences? "Yes... that is true." I said slowly, rolling the words around in my head.

"So we have stumbled across your problem, which is not really a problem at all. You seek to eradicate evil and allow goodness to flourish." She leaned closer. "My dear, be at peace. While you do kill people who are not necessarily evil, you are not evil yourself. Satisfy your hunger with Orcs, and let men deal with their own kind. It will be hard, but you must stop. Explain this to your family and friends, and I am sure they will assist you."

"Thank you for your wisdom, Lady Galadriel. My journey was not in vain." I rose and bowed deeply.

She smiled kindly. "You are a good person, Elenweth, daughter of Elrohir and Elrond."

"My lady, may I ask you one more question?"

"Of course."

"Why did you call me daughter of the wind?"

"I called you such because of your wandering nature. You are not content to stay in one place and let the world unfurl before you. You _are_ the wind unfurling the world, always searching, looking for the trouble and fixing it with a strong, steady hand."

"My lady, your wisdom and perception is beyond words."

"Thank you. Orophin is waiting to escort you to a room that has been prepared for you." I bowed again before leaving Galadriel's presence.

The room was perched high in a tree on the edge of Caras Galadhon. Afternoon sunlight filtered through the many branches and cast a golden glow over the bags rested against the dresser and a shallow bowl of water rested on a small table. Still marveling over Lady Galadriel's wisdom, I wandered to a window to look out. A small yellow bird landed lightly on a branch a few feet away. It's tiny black eyes examined me curiously.

"Mara aure." I greeted it softly. The bird tilted its head a little. I smiled. Lifting its beak, the bird warbled a beautiful song, ruby throat pulsing as its muscles flexed.

"Elenweth?" I watched the bird for a moment more before turning. Haldir stood in the doorway, head tilted slightly like the bird's. His blonde hair shone golden and his grey eyes looked puzzled. "What are you doing in Lothlorien?"

"I came to see Galadriel."

"Oh." His voice sounded disappointed.

"And you." I added, not wanting him to be upset. "I have only just arrived."

Haldir stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Your hair has grown longer."

"You haven't changed a bit." Silence fell. "I beat Elladan in a duel."

"Very good... I fear you shall soon surpass me as a swordsman. Or woman."

I smiled. "Swordswoman. I do not think I can beat you, or ever be able to."

"I have missed you." He whispered.

My heart constricted. "And I as well."

He took a step closer. "It has been a very long time."

"Twenty years, four months, two weeks, and three days."

The corners of his mouth twitched. "Indeed."

Unable to restrain myself anymore, I strode to his side and wrapped my arms around him. "It is very good to see you again." I said against his chest. I could hear his heart beats quicken. One arm wrapped around my waist, the other buried itself in my hair. He bent his head so it was next to my ear.

"I wish you had never left." He muttered.

My heart stopped and I looked up at him. My mentor, and trainer, who had never shown any signs of weakness nor longing, had just done so. His clear grey eyes shone with happiness. Ever so slowly, he leaned toward me. Cautiously, our lips met for the first time. Emotion overwhelmed me and I clung to Haldir for support. Our tentative kiss turned into a passionate one. When we finally broke apart, I was panting for breath.

"Haldir..."

"Don't say anything." He said before kissing me again.

In a moment, our hidden feelings reviled themselves and my world changed. Haldir was no longer a mentor, a close friend. He was my lover. As we kissed in the afternoon sun, the yellow bird outside my window continued to sing.

**That took a few hours to write, but it was worth it :)**

**Domelain- Freed Dusk**


	8. Helm's Deep

**Now, I don't know exactly how the elves found out about Helms Deep, so I'm making this up. Corrections appreciated. I am going by the movies.**

**Lothlorien**

I do not know how much time had passed before we received word from my grandfather. My days were spent watching the border of Lorien, sparring with Orophin and Rumil, speaking with Lady Galadriel, and of course, spending time with Haldir. We talked about everything. Our past adventures, predictions for the future, and our love. I discovered that he had loved me for a very long time, longer than I had loved him back. I was happier than I had been in a long time. For once, I did not regret not going with the Fellowship. Until I heard the words that allowed me to.

Haldir and I were sitting in a small clearing some miles from Caras Galadhon. I leaned against his chest, softly singing a song telling of Beren and Luthien. Haldir sat quietly, arms around my waist, listening.

"There you are!" The call startled us. "Lady Galadriel received word from Imladris some time ago and sent me to find you. You are very hard to find indeed." Rumil strode over to us from across the clearing. "Come, I wish to hear what Lord Elrond has to say." He offered me his hand and pulled me up.

"You do not know what the message said?" Haldir asked.

"No."

"Very well." We returned quickly, running into the Lady's presence. Bowing deeply, I gazed at her in wonder, for I had never seen her this troubled. Her pale face was creased with worry, and her blue eyes did not seem to see anything.

"My Lady? We received word that you wished to speak with us."

She blinked and her eyes focused on us. "Indeed. Lord Elrond sends me grave news. The Fellowship has broken. Frodo and Samwise have set out on their own, while the other members ride to war. The peoples of Edoras will flee to Helm's Deep, with thousands of Orcs behind them."

"They will be outnumbered." I said, surprised.

"And the Fellowship is with them?"

"Yes. Elrond wishes me to send an army of our elves to fight for the men. If they lose, all of Rohan falls."

"The beginning of the end." I muttered to myself.

"Will you send warriors?" Haldir asked. His grey eyes were impassive, I could not tell what he thought.

Galadriel turned away. "It is our duty. To revive the Alliance of old." She said sadly after a long pause. "I am sending you to command them."

Haldir did not even pause before he answered. "Yes, my lady. I will prepare immediately."

Galadriel turned to us, tears running down her cheeks. "I am sorry." She whispered.

"We cannot afford to leave the border undefended... But they need warriors." I watched Haldir pace, muttering to himself. "Rohan needs us, the Fellowship needs us- what is left of it."

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Lady Galadriel said she was sorry because we will be outnumbered. Our odds of surviving are little, yet she sends us anyways."

"Yes. Wait, we?"

"I am going with you."

He stuttered for a moment, staring at me in surprise. "But- but, you, fight?"

I sighed. "Yes Haldir."

"Oh. I suppose I should have known."

"You have a lot to think about." I said gently.

It was his turn to sigh. "Yes. We must leave quickly."

Within an hour, roughly a hundred elves assembled. They stood in a column, four abreast. Each wore a grey cloak and silver armor. I was dressed in a simple black tunic and pants, with Agarwaen at my hip and a bow slung over my back. I also wore a grey cloak, as did Haldir.

He examined them solemnly. Each knew of our task and probable doom. "My friends, we march to war. Let us remember our past and save men, for their time is here. Let us fight, we are warriors of Lothlorien, and Orcs do not dismay us." With a blast of a single horn, we headed for Helm's Deep, the eyes of countless elves watching our departure.

**Helm's Deep**

The city was unlike any I had ever seen. Stone walls rose high into the air. A long causeway led to strong gates. Silence hung over the whole valley, as good a warning of the coming battle as the Orcs behind us. The stars and moon were dark, their light blocked my heavy clouds. Fear hung over Helm's Deep like a blanket. And after catching a glimpse of the coming army, I did not blame them. A similar air hung above us. Men milled around the battlements, looking as small as ants. In the falling darkness, nobody seemed to see us. Then our trumpets sounded, sending them scurrying. As we marched up the ramp, the gates creaked open. We passed into the city. Then men of Rohan gave us curious looks. I could hear their whispers.

"Could it be?"

"Elves?"

"How did they know?"

"Elves?"

"Is that a woman?"

I firmed my jaw after hearing the last comment. _Yes, men of Rohan. I have come to defend you. I, the daughter of wind with my Haldir at my side._

King Theoden clambered down the stairs and stared at us with a slack jaw. His armor shone with gold. An emblem of a horse was imprinted in green on his chest. "How is this possible?"

Haldir stepped forward and bowed. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together." Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli ran out of the Keep and stopped at the top of the stairs. Their confused looks turned to ones of delight. As they started down the stairs, Haldir continued to speak. "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn reached us first. Discarding formalities, the Ranger hugged Haldir. "You are most welcome." He hugged me briefly. "As are you."

Legolas hugged Haldir, then me. "We have much to discuss." He said quietly.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more." Haldir finished.

"Boromir is dead?" I sat next to Legolas on the edge of the Deeping Wall.

"Yes. He was slain by Orcs while defending the little Hobbits, Merry and Pippin. They took them, and we have not found them."

"That is grave news." I frowned out over the dark landscape. The torches of the approaching Uruk-Hai could be seen now.

"Yes. It is good that you have come. Without the force from Lorien, all would be lost."

"However, what will be our fate? None are hopeful about this battle, save Aragorn." Silence fell. "I mourn still for Gandalf. Things would not be so hopeless if Mithrandir where here."

Legolas smiled at me. "You interrupted my tale. Mithrandir lives. He is elsewhere now, searching for help."

"At last, some good news." We traded tales of the past months until the Uruk-Hai drew close, and a call went out to assemble our ranks.

I stood next to Haldir, with the elves of Lothlorien on either side of us. Aragorn paced behind us, shouting about giving no mercy. I shifted my grip on my bow. It had finally come. The moment I had been dreading. Thunder boomed overhead, following a white crash of lightning. Rain poured down. The Uruk-Hai stopped moving and began to beat their spears on the ground. The sound shook the earth. Above the gate, men drew their bows with shaky hands. Haldir did the same, and the rest of us followed suit. Within seconds, hundreds of arrows were sighted at the menace, whose pounding continued.

And then it happened. _Twang! _A single man released a single arrow. That arrow found its mark, killing an Uruk-Hai. Nobody breathed on either side as the Uruk-Hai fell over. With a clatter of armor, the silence was broken. A wordless roar ripped through the air: a guttural sound that made all the men shake in fear. I tightened my grip on my bow as more roars pierced the night. The tension that had been mounting for hours finally broke. Like a tidal wave, the monsters surged forward.

"I love you." I whispered to Haldir.

"I love you too."

Aragorn gave to call to fire, and the killing began.

We fired again and again, thinning them out. As ladders fell against the Deeping Wall, I surrendered my bow in favor of Agarwaen, my sword. With a stroke, the first of many Uruk-Hai fell to my blade. It was a desperate fight, with heavy losses on both sides. Whenever it seemed that we had managed to hold them off, a new wave broke over the wall. I was cut off from Haldir. Over the roars and screams, I could faintly hear the cries of Gimli as he counted his kills. The sound encouraged me, and two more Uruk-Hai fell before me.

"Legolas! Shoot him! Bring him down!" Aragorn's cry cut through the din. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a large Uruk running towards the wall with a flaming torch. _That can not be good._

"Move! Move away!" I called, pushing men away from the section of the wall above the Uruk. He stumbled, not once, but twice. Legolas's arrows had found their mark. But it was not enough. With one last cry, the monster flung himself into the wall.

A deafening boom filled the air. The stone underneath my feet lifted into the air, taking me with it. I tumbled head over heels, flying through the air. I landed painfully, twisting my ankle. Fire ripped through my body, casting white spots over my vision. I tried to stand, biting back a cry as my ankle collapsed. Black replaced the white and I lost all sense of feeling.

I forced my eyes open. My vision swam and pain returned. I fought it, struggling to focus. An elf, laying just inches away, stared at me with dead eyes. Fighting nausea, I forced myself to stand, keeping my weight off of my left ankle.

"Haldir! Pull back! Pull back to the Keep!" Once again, Aragorn's voice reached my ears. There he was! Haldir was fighting not five feet from me. He nodded in Aragorn's direction and pulled his blade out of an Uruk. Haldir engaged another, only to be sliced across the arm with its cruel blade. He faltered, then recovered, killing the Uruk. He looked around, dazed. Spotting me, a new light entered his eyes. I smiled hopefully at him. Then I spotted another Uruk coming up behind him with an axe raised.

"No!" I cried, leaping toward him. I drove my sword into the monster, stabbing him through the heart and burying the blade to the hilt. I drew back with a snarl, not bothering to watch him fall. I spun, catching the blade of an Uruk, throwing it to the side and killing him. Grabbing Haldir's arm, I forced my way through the Uruk-Hai, blade singing. Arrows flew around us, Rohan's last stand before they retreated. We stumbled into the Keep just as they closed the doors.

"Are you alright?" I sat Haldir down on a bench, examining his arm.

"I am fine." His eyes were clearer now, and he examined me in turn. "You do not have any injuries?"

"No." I found a bandage and wrapped his forearm. Wordlessly, I watched as the men barred the door. Theoden was alive, as was the Fellowship. But I could see none of the elves of Lorien.

"Haldir?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, Elenweth, we are the only ones who survived." I wrapped my arms around his torso and cried. _Galadriel was right._

When we charged out of the Keep in our last stand, I had dried my tears. But when Mithrandir appeared above us with the Rohirrim behind him, they threatened to leave my eyes again. We were saved. We survived.

**Wow, that was a long chapter, but you guys are lucky. I thought about posting without telling you if Elenweth saves Haldir or not ;) Please R&R! One last thing, I am thinking about editing the first two chapters. I reread them and, oh man, they need it. Should I? Thanks for reading!**


	9. Isenguard

**This chapter is basically just filler, so if you skip it my feelings won't be hurt ;) I promise the next chapter will be much more interesting.**

**Orthanc**

I gazed at the forest in amazement as we rode through it. Trees as old as Middle-Earth itself reached leafy arms towards the blue sky. The sky itself was a sight, especially after the storm last night.

"It is an omen." I whispered.

"What is?" Gimli asked from behind Legolas, who was riding just in front of me.

"Blue sky after the storm and death last night."

The dwarf grunted. "Elves."

Biting my tongue against an insulting comeback, I chose instead to roll my eyes at Gimli's back.

"It seems like a good sign to me." Legolas called over his shoulder.

"And to I." Haldir's voice came from behind me.

"Ye are all elves, so you think the same thing."

"Gimli, take it as a good sign: that we will not get wet riding." Aragorn cast a glance back at us.

"Ye were raised by elves." We all sighed. "What?"

"What do you think the blue sky means?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"It means no rain."

I rolled my eyes again. "Besides that."

"Sun."

I gave up. I stopped my borrowed horse and waited for Haldir to ride up alongside me. He smiled at me. The wound on his arm was healing nicely, without infection or scarring. We were both mourning for the lost warriors, but riding took our minds- mine at least- off of the sorrow.

My gaze drifted and I peered above the trees. A black structure spiraled into the sky. I gasped. "What is that? I have never seen such a wonder."

"That is Orthanc, where the traitor Saruman now resides." Mithrandir, who had returned as the White Wizard, explained from the head of our column. I stared in wonder as the full tower came into view. The black stone rose hundreds of feet above my head. While the area around it was completely decimated, it remained unscathed.

Suddenly, I noticed two small figures on a pile of stone. Merry and Pippin. I smiled at the words they exchanged with the Fellowship. A strong friendship had been forged between the Hobbits and the others. Just watching them lifted my heavy heart. They led us into Isenguard, bringing us to the foot of the tower.

"Hmmm, baarraaroomm. Who have we here?"

"Greetings Treebeard, there are many in our company. King Theoden of Rohan, the Ranger, Aragorn, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Gimli, son of Gloin, Haldir, a warrior of Lothlorien, and Elenweth."

"Hmmm." The ancient Ent gazed at each of us in turn, taking his time. His green-brown eyes rested on me, and I could not read them. "You, little female elf, were given no title. Is there a reason?"

"I have many titles, Master Treebeard."

"Is that so?" He seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Would you tell me them? And do not be hasty about it."

"I am the daughter of Elrohir, son of Elrond." I started. "Men call me a rouge. I am a warrior, student of Haldir's. Lady Galadriel recently called me a daughter of the wind."

"Hmmm, baarraaroomm. Elves are peace loving beings, are they not?"

I smiled a little. "I kill to create peace."

"That is a hasty thing to do."

"You are right, Master Treebeard. It is also a quick way of putting why I kill. However, I believe that more dire business is at hand."

"Elenweth is correct, Treebeard. May we see Saruman?"

"Hoommraaroom. I will show you where he is staying, but if he will come out and speak to you, I do not know."

Treebeard escorted us to the foot of Orthanc. Saruman appeared at the top, with Wormtongue cowering behind him. He and Gandalf exchanged careful words, each wary of the other. Saruman's voice was low and persuasive, but his words were poison, cursing Rohan and it's people.

When Gimli urged Legolas to shoot him, I was in agreement. I watched in amazement as Mithrandir broke Saruman's staff and fear overcame the wizard's face. And then watched as the terror in his eyes was washed away by death. He fell off of Orthanc, impaling on a waterwheel. A stone dropped with him. With a splash, it disappeared into the murky water.

Pippin dismounted and grabbed it. I watched warily. Flames appeared on the inside: they had a hypnotizing effect.

"I'll take that my lad. Quickly now." Pippin's face fell as Mithrandir took it from him.

I did not know what that stone was but, I could tell that it was very powerful.


	10. A Side Effect of Beer

**Edoras**

Three days after we had left Isenguard, Edoras came into view. The city that had, in a way, brought about who I was. When Haldir and I had been traveling there, we had been attacked not once, but twice. It was then that I decided that I would protect the roads as a rouge.

"It does bring back memories." Haldir commented quietly.

"Strong memories, full of anger and hatred."

"As well as sorrow." I closed my eyes, fighting the images that flashed through my head. Those man's eyes- full of lust- as he attempted to rape me. The hideous Orc spear buried in Haldir's shoulder. Memories of pain.

"This time, our stay will be pleasant." My words were more to reassure myself than to tell Haldir. He was silent as we rode into Edoras.

Once in the stables, I dismounted and returned my borrowed horse to the Rohirrim. As I walked outside, a low nicker caught my attention. I looked toward the sound, and a smile overtook my face.

"Arad vaer, Domelain. How did you get to Edoras?" My grey horse just looked at me with his dark eyes. I rubbed his nose, ducking under the rope. I ran a hand over his body, checking for injury. There was none.

"Do you know who this horse belongs to, lady?"

"Indeed, I do. He is mine." I turned and looked at a man who had come up behind me.

"Is that so? We wondered. He showed up two days ago, with no rider. Only a saddle and two saddle bags."

"Can you take me to them?"

The man nodded and led me to a large tack room. He went into the corner and came back with the gear. "I kept them back here, away from curious eyes until the king returned and could examine them. You are sure they are your own?"

I set a sack on the ground and opened it, pulling out a pale green dress that I had backed in Imladris so long ago. "Yes, I am quite certain." I said, holding up the dress.

"Ah. That is your dress?"

I nodded. "Thank you for keeping Domelain. I do not know how he left Lorien, much less how he found his way here."

"Lorien?" The man's face darkened slightly.

"Yes." I said firmly. "There is nothing to fear in those woods, save if you are and Orc or Uruk-Hai." He said nothing, but dropped his eyes to the dirt floor. I watched, looking for a sign that he was not to be trusted, or that he was simply ignorant.

"Elenweth. You are scaring him." Aragorn came into the room. "He has not been there, he would not understand." He said softly. "Please, go into the Golden Hall."

I paused, then nodded my acceptance and left with my bags. Upon entering the hall a minute later, I stopped in the threshold. Men scurried about with much noise, arranging tables. A strong woman spoke with a man, who ran off a second later. The woman turned and saw me.

"Is there some way I can help you?" She strode over, blue eyes full in curiosity.

"Is there a room that I may put my belongings?"

The woman's eyes roamed over my body, taking in the bags, my bloody and dirty clothes, and sword, before resting on my ears. "I was not aware that there were two elves in Lord Aragorn's company."

"You are correct, there was only one until Helm's Deep. As I am sure you know, a battalion of elves arrived from Lorien, among them myself and Haldir."

"I do not recognize the name Haldir."

"When I find him, I would be glad to introduce him to you."

"Is he lost?"

I smiled. "No. However, we arrived recently and I went one direction while he went another. I have not seen him since."

"That is unfortunate. I would like to meet another..."

"Elf?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her shyness. "I have spent much time around men, and am used to their stares. Please, do not hesitate to call me by what I am. I do not mind."

She visibly relaxed. "Thank you..."

"Elenweth. And you are?"

"Eowyn. I am niece to King Theoden."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I bowed.

"It is indeed." Eowyn seemed slightly flustered by my bow, but returned it.

"Lady Eowyn, I do not mean to push the subject, but is there a place where I may put my bags?"

"Oh yes, please excuse me. Right this way." Eowyn swept away, the men parting before her like the sea. I followed her into the back of the Golden Hall. She strode down a hallway, turned left, then left again, before opening a door on her right. "The others are staying here. Will this do? I was not sure if you would like a separate room."

"This will be fine. Thank you, Eowyn." The blonde smiled a little before darting out of the room. Examining the space, I could see that each member of the Fellowship had already created a little space of their own. Mithrandir was the only one of us privileged enough for a bed. I chuckled as the thought crossed my mind. The others simply had blankets spread out. Walking into a corner, I set down my bags, claiming a small spot. For the rest of the afternoon, I wandered around, helping set up for the party, giving Domelain a long grooming, and searching for Haldir. When darkness fell, I hadn't found him. I returned to the room, intending to grab the pale green dress and clean up. My mind wandered, replaying the horror of Helm's Deep. When I opened the door, several shouts jerked my mind to the present.

Haldir, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin stood around the room, all of them with their shirts off. "Sorry, sorry." I muttered, blushing. I ducked my head and ran across the room.

"Don't you look before you enter a room? Especially when you are the only girl?" Legolas was very annoyed.

"Sorry." I said quickly. I glanced up at Haldir as I passed. He had frozen and stared at me, shirt hanging limply in his hands. I smiled at him, then grabbed the bag with my dress in it, not bothering to pull it out.

"Get out." Legolas said firmly.

I shook my head and hurried out, ignoring the Hobbit's expressions of disbelief.

I bathed quickly. The feeling of the blood, dirt, and sweat washing away was heavenly, but I wanted to go to the feast before it got to late. I stepped out of the wooden tub and wrapped a towel around my body, then rounded the corner to where I had left my bag.

"I thought I heard somebody. Everyone else is at the feast, so I wondered." Eowyn sat on a low bench. "Legolas is looking for you."

"Oh really?" I was surprised to see Eowyn. I had not expected anyone to be in this remote part of the Golden Hall.

"Yes." She nodded, her long hair swaying. "I do not know why."

I raised an eyebrow. "I have a good idea." Eowyn looked suspicious, but said nothing. "Have I missed anything."

"King Theoden gave a speech for the fallen."

I frowned. "I did not wish to miss something like that."

"The feast continues. Come, let me help you put on your gown."

"I do not need help putting on a simple dress." I laughed.

Her eyes widened. "Do all elves consider this simple?" She held up the dark green dress that Arwen had given me.

My jaw dropped. "How did that get here?" I whispered.

"It was in the bag. I assumed you would wear it."

"I did not even know it was there."

"It is beautiful."

"Very. It is no simple dress." I smiled. "Your help would be appreciated." I dried my hair and slipped into the dress. Eowyn helped me do up the back, but there was not much _to do_ up. I turned when she finished.

"It is beautiful." She breathed.

"Thank you." I reached up to brush my hair. Eowyn grabbed my arm and pulled it toward a torch.

"What is this?" A thin white scar ran across the inside of my forearm.

"I received it some years ago from a band of Orcs who attacked Haldir and I. He was injured, and I did not pay attention to my own injuries. The blade that made the cut was poisoned, and even the arts of my grandfather could not prevent it from scarring." I pulled my arm away. "It is nothing."

"Who is your grandfather?"

"Elrond." Her mouth dropped and I slipped past her and out of the room before she could speak.

I strode quickly to the main hall, absently rubbing the scar with one hand. Usually, I did not think about it. It did not hamper my daily activities, and was not noticeable on most occasions. Laugher and singing reached my ears as I drew near the crowd. I paused on the edge to examine the feast. Pippin and Merry danced on a table, singing loudly with mugs of beer. The others stood around the room. I spotted Haldir speaking with Legolas. I made my way towards them, sometimes pushing through the happy men.

"I see you are fully clothed now." I said, just loud enough to be heard. He turned to face me, as I was standing just behind him. He looked dazed. "Do like the dress?"

He just nodded, then swallowed nervously. "I have never seen you dressed so... elegantly."

I smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Legolas!" Gimli roared. "Come, let me prove to you that any dwarf can outlast an elf in a drinking game!"

Haldir's reply to my question never came. Instead, he gestured towards Gimli. "Shall we watch?" I agreed. He took my hand and led me over to where a man was doling out drinks to the friends. I laughed as Gimli passed out. Legolas looked a little confused, but happy.

"Haldir, you must really try this drink. It is quite pleasing." He smiled brightly at us.

"I think I must pass up your offer."

"Oh, please Haldir. You really must."

"I really should not."

"Do you mean to tell me that you are scared of a simple drink?" Legolas taunted. It was a very weak taunt, but it flared Haldir's pride nonetheless.

"Give me one of those."

"Haldir, please don't listen to him. Legolas is drunk."

His grey eyes flashed. "Exactly. I must prove that I am stronger than him." I bit my lip and he raised the first tankard to his face. I watched as his adam's apple bobbed and he swallowed. A shiver ran through him and he smiled. Then he downed the rest of the beer.

"Haldir!" I gasped, pulling him away. "You are stronger than Legolas, we all know that."

He blinked, then his eyes focused on me. "I am sorry. I got carried away."

"Yes. Do not do it again."

"Would this make up for it?" Haldir bent in and kissed me. I gasped and almost pulled back, but the feel of his lips on mine held me in place. When we broke apart, I stared up at him.

"You are brave tonight." He just smiled and kissed me again.


	11. Pain & Love

**Thanks for reading everyone! This chapter and the next one are going to be sad. :( But enjoy!**

**Shoutout to Metoochocolat: I am sure it was a lot ;)**

**Edoras**

The night was completely silent. There was no rush of the wind, no nickering or pawing of horses. Then men could not be heard speaking, nor drums beating. But I did not care. The sun and risen and set since the feast, yet I did not think that the alcohol had worn off Haldir. I lay in his arms, back pressed against his chest. Over the last day, he had been free with his kisses, even in public. However, I was not complaining. I pushed my way deeper into his arms, feeling the slow, rhythmic beating of his heart against my back. Haldir was asleep, as was everyone else. I drifted in and out of sleep, trying to push down the dark shadow in my mind.

We all all felt it- the elves. That afternoon we had spoken to Mithrandir about it.

**Flashback**

"The enemy has not dismissed his loss at Helm's Deep. He is angry. His forces are moving." Haldir explained urgently. "We can fell it. A shadow is falling over Middle-Earth. Helm's deep was nothing compared to Sauron's wrath."

Mithrandir paced, stroking his white beard. His eyes were full of sorrow. "It is as I suspected. Yet I did not expect it to come so soon."

"It will be soon."

"Yes, Sauron will have grown impatient. He does not know where the Ring is, if the Valar are with us. He will not wait for it to appear. He will conquer."

"What will we do?" I asked.

Mithrandir shook his head. "I do not know."

**End Flashback**

I raised my head as I sensed movement in the night. I could just make out the figure of Legolas.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I must go outside. It is to close, to dark I here."

I pushed myself up as far as I could without disturbing Haldir. I had never heard him speak like this before. He was a warrior. "The shadow?"

He must have nodded, but I could not see it. "It grows stronger in my mind." Frowning, I let the part of me that sensed it free, releasing it from my control. And I could sense the shadow again. It's threat seemed to have tripled. Forcefully, I shoved it back into the recesses of my mind.

"It has indeed grown. We must do something."

"No. We cannot. Not now." There was resignation in his voice. "We must wait. Sleep, while you can." I nearly protested, but Legolas was gone. I sighed and laid down again. He was nearly as stubborn as I was. My eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

It was Merry's shouts that woke me. I sat up, throwing off Haldir's arms even as he removed them. Pippin withered on the floor, the pulsating palantir between his palms. The shadow was here. The door flew open and Aragorn and Legolas ran in. It took Aragorn only a split second to realize what was going on. As Haldir and I ran towards the Hobbit, Aragorn grabbed the flaming palantir. His face contorted. The Ranger dropped to his knees, a concerned Legolas breaking his fall. Aragorn's eyes paled as he fell to his side, the palantir dropping from his fingers.

It fell right into my waiting hands. The pain was sudden, and brutal. Nothing I had ever felt came close to the torture that flooded my limbs. Every muscle felt shredded. Every joint flamed and my bones melted. My insides seemed to be under the hooves of all the horses of Rohan. And my head, it was being ripped apart by Wargs. I tried to remove my hands, but the skin felt fused to the stone.

_Who are you! _The voice was pure evil, desperate, angry. I tried to force my hands away, but to no avail. _A female..._ I was told later that I screamed. With new willpower, I dropped the palantir. Curling into a ball, I held my head with both my hands. Slowly, slowly, the pounding faded to a bearable level. I slowly uncovered my eyes, wincing in the light of a candle. My breathing came quickly, and a thin film of sweat coated my limbs. I felt Haldir's hands help me up, holding me.

"Are you alright, meleth nin?"

I nodded, tasting bile in my mouth. I forced myself to focus on Aragorn- anything to take my mind away from the pain that still coursed through me. He was sitting up slowly, eyes wide. His face was pale, and his eyes looked haunted.

"What did you see?" Mithrandir commanded Pippin, who was shaking.

"A white tree, it was burning." His little voice quivered.

"Minas Tirith." Mithrandir breathed.

My stomach lurched and I threw up. Instantly, Haldir picked me up and carried me outside. The movement caused more bile to rise, but I forced it down just long enough to keep it from spraying over him. I knelt on the cold stone, vomiting again and again. I was hardly aware of Haldir's gentle hands rubbing my back, his kind words. Eventually, my stomach settled. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, I grimaced and sat back on my heels.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

Haldir wrapped his arms around me. "Please do not do that again."

I grin pushed up one corner of my lips. That was what I had told him just last night. "I promise I will not." My grin fell as a new bout of nausea and pain racked my body. I retched, but my stomach was empty.

"Shh... It is over now." Haldir stroked my hair. All the walls I had put up, blocking anyone from reading me, collapsed. I gave myself over to my emotion, burying my head into Haldir's shoulder and sobbing. I cried hard, letting out everything I had been holding in since Helm's Deep. Gradually, I ran out of tears to cry. Sniffling, I pulled back. Haldir held close.

"I am very sorry."

"I know. Come on." Haldir pulled me up with him. I tried to stand, but my legs would not support me. I collapsed against him. Haldir picked me up, bridal style, and carried me inside. We were met just inside by Mithrandir.

"Do you feel any better?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, a little."

"That is well. Did he say anything?"

"He just asked me who I was. He noticed that I am female." I shivered. "It was mostly pain." I looked into his eyes as he searched mine. His eyes were full of sorrow, his brows heavy with weight of Middle-Earth's troubles. Finally, he nodded.

"Take her to a quiet room and let her sleep. She is exhausted, but she will feel better by mid-morning." Mithrandir told Haldir. As he spoke, I realized what he said was true. I laid my head on Haldir's shoulder, feeling fabric wet from my tears. I was barely conscious of being carried through the halls. I could hardly feel the soft bed I was laid on. But I could feel Haldir as he settled beside me, running his fingers through my hair.

"You are safe now, Elenweth. I am here, it is but a memory. Sleep, rest, recover, be at peace..."


	12. The Morning After

**Edoras**

I forced my eyes open. They were crusted with salty sweat and tears. The muscles in my body felt limp and worn out. Suddenly, the horror of last night came rushing back. The memory of the burning pain made my sore muscles twinge and my insides flip. I moaned softly. Arms I had not felt previously tightened around me.

"You are awake. How do you feel, meleth nin?"

"Horrible."

Haldir's grey eyes looked at me in surprise. "Elenweth? Are you being honest about your condition?" I nodded weakly. "I believe that is a first." He kissed my forehead.

"Please, do not tease me. I was referring both to the physical and emotional effects."

"Oh?"

"I have touched both the Ring and a palantir. Both times, I have been effected in inexplicable ways. The Ring made me fight my own father. The palantir did this."

"I know."

"Why do I do it? I feel drawn to evil things." We both fell silent. "I am evil?"

"Of course not! You are Elenweth. Your name means star shadow. You are dark, but in a beautiful way. Those who look past your outer shadow, see the star in your eyes. It is as Galadriel said. You are a killer. Yet so is a wolf. You are both loved for your power and beauty- both inside and out. You are not evil. Evil influences you strongly. I am here to love you and help you fight evil. You are my Elenweth and you are not evil."

I smiled slightly and nuzzled his neck. "That was a beautiful speech."

Haldir hugged me closer to his chest. "Only for you." He murmured. I kissed him, running my fingers through his blonde hair. He returned my kiss, holding me as close as he could with us being two separate people. Emotion took away all my pain, and a single thought ran through my head over, and over, and over.

_ Is it possible for me to love him more than I do?_

**Later**

When I woke, golden sunlight bathed the room. I was still in Haldir's arms, and as before, he was awake before me. Judging by the shadows, it was late afternoon.

I sighed. "I suppose we must get up now."

Haldir laughed. "I suppose." I sighed again as he pulled away. He stood and walked across the room, picking up a bundle of clothes. I smiled as I watched his lean, muscular frame walk back towards me. "What?" He asked.

"Just admiring you, meleth."

Haldir smirked and pulled me into a sitting position. "I see you are feeling better. Do you like what you see?" He asked, pushing his lips against mine.

"You sound like a human." I complained softly.

Haldir laughed and pressed the bundle of clothes into my hands. "Change. I will be in the main hall." He gave me one last kiss before departing.

I did so, donning a pair of pants and a tunic, both black. Running my fingers through my dark brown hair, I let a sigh escape over my lips. In the corner sat my sword. I picked it up and strapped the belt and scabbard around my hips.

"I must be a warrior again." I whispered.

**Super short chapter, but I will update soon, I promise. Hopefully I can get another chapter or two up this week. Please review! (Sorry if Haldir's speech was a bit cheesy)**


	13. A Proposal

**Edoras**

"Mithrandir is gone?" I asked. What remained of the Fellowship and Haldir stood in the Golden Hall.

"Aye, and Pippin with him." Gimli frowned from under his bushy beard. "I'll miss that hobbit."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait." Aragorn strode through the door with a sulking Merry behind him. "When the beacons are lit, we ride to war."

**Later**

"Elenweth?" I looked up from sharpening my sword. "Do you wish to ride with me?"

"Of course. I will join you in the stables in a moment." He smiled and left the room. Holding up my sword, I peered at my reflection. My hair was unruly, but I decided Haldir wouldn't care. With the grate of metal on metal, I slid Agarwaen back into it's sheath. Running my finger over the emerald embedded in the pommel, I reflected on its history. My father had had it made for me for my 1000th birthday. I had been in Lorien with Haldir at the time. When I returned, Elrohir had hidden it in my trunk. I had found it, and, thinking it was someone else's, taken it to Elrond. He had just laughed and told me that the sword was mine. Unbelieving, I had taken it to Elladan, who told me to see my father. By the time I found him, I was frustrated. Slamming the sword down on the desk, I had demanded to know what was going on.

_"Grandfather and Elladan tell me this is my sword!"_

_ "It is. Why are you so upset?"_

_ "It is to beautiful to be mine."_

_ "You are a beautiful elf, and a warrior. You deserve it."_

_ "Oh." I stared at the sword for a moment. "Thank you."_

_ Elrohir laughed. "You are most welcome."_

I smiled at the fond memory. I had promptly taken it out and tested the blade on a pair of Orcs. I had returned proudly and thanked father profusely for such a wonderful sword. Its name came from the fact that it was still dripping Orc blood as I ran through Imladris, calling my thanks.

I strapped Agarwaen around my waist and walked outside. The air was warm, and the sun smiled down from the blue sky. Rohan's ever present wind tossed my hair around. The skirt of my pale green dress twisted and wrapped around my legs as I hurried down the stone steps. I hopped over a puddle, skirted a pile of droppings, and entered the stables. The distinctive smell of horses and hay greeted me. Horses nickered and pawed in their stables. Surprisingly, it was empty of Rohirrim.

"Ready?" Haldir stepped out of one of the stalls and offered me Domelain's reins.

"Yes." He disappeared for a moment before coming back with a gorgeous palomino. We mounted and cantered out of Edoras. The plains of Rohan stretched before us. Grass swayed in the wind and wildflowers bloomed in reds and oranges. Rocks created obstacles that we avoided with ease. I looked over at Haldir. He rode our canter easily, sitting back in the saddle. His white blonde hair streamed behind him. Clear grey eyes watched the plains roll past with a regal air. _What would I do without him? _As if he had heard my thoughts, Haldir looked over at me. A rare, playful grin spread over his face. He bent over the palomino's neck and urged him into a gallop.

"Gwil, Domelain, gwil!" My grey picked up speed as I copied Haldir's pose. Soon, we were flying across Rohan. My hair streamed out behind me, snapping it the wind. I could not keep an excited grin off my face. The speed was enthralling. The ground blurred and Domelain's breathing sped up. I glanced over at Haldir, smiling even wider at his delighted expression. I stand of trees came into sight. We reined in our horses on one accord and trotted into the shade.

I dismounted breathlessly. "That was wonderful!"

"Indeed." Haldir dismounted and took off the palomino's bridle. I did the same for Domelain and hung in on the low hanging tree branch. A small stream ran through the middle of the trees. I walked over to it. Kneeling down, I cupped my hands and dipped them into the clear water. It was cold, and I drank eagerly. Refreshed, I sat back on my heels with a sigh. Looking around, I watched birds flit among the branches. Wildflowers grew here too, save in blue and yellow. Sighing happily, I lay down. I heard the rustle of grass beside me and rolled onto my side to look at Haldir. His grey eyes danced happily. Reaching over me, he plucked a blue flower. Haldir twirled it in his fingers for a minute before tucking it behind my ear.

I reached up to brush it. "This is perfect."

"Yes," He smiled. "It is." Haldir ran a teasing finger across my stomach. "Almost."

I giggled uncharacteristically and batted his hand away. "Drink another pint of ale?"

He just laughed. Then his face turned serious. "In all truthfulness, there is only one thing that could make this moment any better. Well, two. Oh, three."

I smiled. "What are those three things?"

"Well, the first one is that the Ring was destroyed and there was no war." He stood up.

"Agreed."

"And the second one is related to the third one." He pulled me up. Tenderly, he brushed a stray piece of my dark, wavy hair out of my eyes. Then he sank down on one knee. "Elenweth, I think you can guess what I am going to ask, but I will ask anyway. You are the fire in my heart, and the star in my eyes. I promise to love you, whether you are killing Orcs, touching things you shouldn't, or riding like the wind." He paused and took a deep breath. "Elenweth, will you..."

"Yes!" I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence. I dropped down and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy streamed down my face. "Yes."

**And that was my cheesy, mushy, love story for the day. I promise Elenweth will be back to her butt kicking, Orc killing self next chapter ;) Please review!**


	14. Always a Warrior

**Edoras**

I leaned against a tall pillar in the Golden Hall, watching Aragorn. He swung downward at Merry, who blocked his light blow. They had been sparring for some time now. Aragorn had stated earlier that, even though his original teacher was dead, his sword training should not stop. Aragorn drew back and swung again. Merry blocked it.

"Good!" Aragorn praised.

Merry said nothing, but furrowed his brow in concentration. He blocked another easy blow from Aragorn, then swung at the man's legs. The Ranger blocked, and the training went on.

"Haldir told me." Legolas slid up behind me and whispered in my ear. "It was about time. Can I see?" He was referring to an incident this morning, which led to Haldir asking me to marry him. Haldir had given me a ring when we had returned to Edoras, which was what Legolas was asking to see. I obligingly held up my left hand. Legolas grasped it and peered at my ring finger.

"That is it? There is no gemstone."

"That would be impractical for a warrior in the middle of a war." I smiled at him and reclaimed my hand. The ring was a thin, gold band. It was not noticeable, nor beautiful. But I loved it all the same. It was a promise. A promise that, if we survived to see Sauron overthrown by a Hobbit, Haldir would prove his love to me in the most final way. The thought made me grin.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You plan to fight? Even though you might be killed?"

"Yes."

He paused. "Where _has_ he been hiding your ring?"

I laughed. "He begged it off of King Theoden. Theoden gave it freely, claiming it was nothing compared to our loss."

We both fell silent, reliving the horror of Helm's Deep, where we had been the only three of nearly a hundred elves to survive. Steel rang on steel in the hall as Merry and Aragorn continued to fight.

Eowyn strode over to me from across the hall. She grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "I heard the news. Congratulations."

"Thank you." I noticed a sword strapped to her waist. "You fight?"

She glanced at her uncle sitting in his throne. "I am trained to. The King does not like me to."

I smiled kindly at her. "Shall we?" I gestured toward where the Hobbit fought.

She hesitated, then nodded her consent.

"Excuse me!" I called, striding out into the middle of the hall. "May Eowyn and I have a turn?" I smiled sweetly at Aragorn.

"Certainly. We were just finishing up." Aragorn and Merry walked out of the way. I put my back to Theoden, who had sat up in his seat, suddenly looking interested. I drew Agarwaen and set my feet. I pointed my shoulders at Eowyn, with my sword in a backhand grip behind me. I bent my knees and held my hand out for balance. I looked down at the stone. Then I looked back up at Eowyn and nodded. I was ready.

Wordlessly, she took two long steps towards me, swinging at my head. I stepped to meet her. I swung my blade up, catching hers and sliding past her. I took another step, then turned to face her. Eowyn eyed my nervously, then swung at my legs. I leapt over it. She swung up and around, aiming at my head again. I twisted my sword and blocked it with the flat of my blade, pushing it away before dropping back down into my starting position. Eowyn hesitated before attacking. I examined her face. She was unsure of herself, having never fought an elf before. To her credit, I was using a fairly unused style of fighting. Only the elves of Lorien used it, and only for practice at that. Holding your sword behind you is very impractical in a real fight. I shifted my blade into a normal grip and attacked her head on.

Eowyn relaxed slightly and flowed into the form, matching my blade. I had to slow down my speed to match the human's, but I did not mind. We spun around the room, blades singing. I could tell that Eowyn was working hard to beat me, but I was hardly putting in any effort. The thought distressed me, and I quickly ended the fight by disarming her.

She stared at me with wide eyes, panting.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked quietly.

She nodded.

"What does that mean? To lose to a female elf?"

I turned and looked at Theoden. "It means that she can hold her own against any Orc."

Theoden looked skeptical. "But she lost."

"I am an elf who has trained with a sword for over a hundred years." I smiled.

"Oh. And you are sure that she would survive? Even against an Uruk?"

"I am certain. She is a shield-maiden of Rohan." I glanced over my shoulder at her. Eowyn looked pleased with my comments, but embarrassed.

Theoden still looked unsure, but at least partially satisfied.

"If I may suggest something?" Haldir strode into the room and stood by the throne. "Perhaps you and the members of your house would enjoy a true duel between elves?"

"Indeed? What would that entitle?"

"Two elves with swords, fighting as they were trained, with no... restraints."

"That does sound entertaining. But where would you get two such elves?" Theoden was teasing Haldir now. He leaned back. "Surely you do not fight an archer?"

"I would fight Elenweth."

From the shadows, I could hear the men and women of the house whisper to each other. I frowned. What was so special about us dueling?

"Very well, if the lady approves."  
>"I do."<p>

"Then we will duel." Haldir walked toward me. "Start with form twelve." He whispered. I blinked. Form twelve was the most complicated, and intricate of the forms. A ceremonial form, it was only utilized rarely, and had never been seen before by humans. I took my position, similar to the one that I had dueled Eowyn with. Haldir did the same.

With the barest hint of a nod, we took two long steps toward each other, bringing our blades up and around. The clash of steel echoed through the silent hall. Sparks flew. We leaned into our swords, locking them, them disengaged and circled. I leapt at his head, switching my sword from my left to me right hand. Haldir dropped to one knee and caught my blade with the flat of his own. He straightened, sending me flying through the air. I twisted and landed on my feet.

We flew around the hall at inhuman speed. Sparks flew every time our blades connected. We danced, spinning and leaping and twisting around each other. It was highly dangerous. I loved every second of it. Before long, we shifted from form twelve into a straight duel. Time became meaningless. We fought. That much I remember.

Our intricate dance around death ended abruptly. Haldir's sword lay across my neck. His arm wrapped around me from behind, pinning my arms to my side. For a moment, we stood still, breathing hard. Then we broke apart. Low murmurs of appreciation ran around the room. Haldir spun me around to face him.

"That was wonderful, meleth nin." He whispered.

I kissed him. "Hantale."

Just then, Aragorn burst into the Golden Hall. "The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

**Sorry its been so long since I updated! Please R and R! Thanks!**


	15. Beren and Luthien

**Rohirrim Camp**

Since we had arrived, dusk had fallen. I sat quietly in one of the tents, thinking. I was here to fight. But there was almost no chance of survival. If I died, of if Haldir died... I couldn't even think about that. I groaned and buried my head on my hands. Why did war have to be like this? Outnumbered with no chance of survival. Sure, we had survived Helm's Deep, but just barely.

We left for Minas Tirith in the morning. I had come, still undecided, with the men. Eowyn was here too, seeing them off. Or so she said. I had caught a glimpse of her sword. It was hidden from Theoden, but there was no doubt in my mind that she planned to fight.

Would I? Or would I go back to Edoras and join the women? Or return to Lorien or Imladris? I sighed in frustration. I would not go to Lorien. Not without Haldir. Haldir was a warrior, he would fight. I was certain of that fact. I was a warrior as well, but a female one. With a future husband to live for. I had never fought something like this. Helm's Deep had been crowded. Only one or two Uruk-Hai could get to you at once. But Minas Tirith was open, and it had Pelennor Fields in front of it. Countless enemies could surround you, cut you off. I could die without knowing where Haldir was. I could fall among the Orcs and never be seen again.

Tortured by these thoughts, I rose and exited the tent. I moved slowly through the crowd of Rohirrim, not seeing a thing. I was wearing a white dress I had borrowed from Eowyn. I could feel the men's stares, but I did not care. Would I survive if I fought? What would happen if I didn't? What if Haldir died? My heart constricted at the thought. I floated through the camp to the cliff. I stopped on the very edge. The final rays of the sun vanished behind the distant hills. The first stars appeared.

My mind drifted to my name. Elenweth. Star shadow. Something brilliant, but hidden. I closed my eyes. It was wrong. It should be Gwanwen. Dead one. Or Vanwa. Vanwa was Quenya for lost. _Yes,_ I decided. _Vanwa is appropriate. Lost, searching, never finding. Always seeking right, but finding wrong._ A tear slid down my cheek. Lost, how appropriate.

The sound of hoofbeats below startled me. I opened my eyes and looked down. A single white horse and rider made their way up the cliff. Silently, I watched as the reached the top. The horse walked straight to the tent where the king slept. The rider dismounted and entered the large tent.

I glided over to the horse. "Arad vaer." I whispered softly to it. I ran my hand down its neck, feeling his hard muscles and soft hair. I looked deep into his eye. He watched me calmly. I moved to the saddle. A man ran out of the tent, deeper into camp. I watched him until he vanished into the quickly falling darkness. Then I looked up at the stars again. The moon was a streak of silver. By tomorrow it would be new.

I returned my gaze to the saddle. Suddenly, I recognized the make. "Rivendell." I whispered. I stepped toward the tent just as Aragorn ran up. He didn't acknowledge me, but ducked into the tent. I waited. A breeze played with my dark hair and the hem of the dress. Of course Aragorn would fight. We was the rightful king of Gondor. And Legolas would fight. So would Gimli. Would I? I closed my eyes again.

After a while, Aragorn emerged from the tent. In his hands he held Anduril. I felt my eyes widen as I looked at it. The sword that was broken. These were dark times indeed. Aragorn sensed my gaze and turned to look at me. A faint smile touched his lips. Then he vanished into the night. I stared at the stop where he had stood, thinking.

"Elenweth." The voice was soft and deep. I turned and looked into the wise grey eyes of Elrond. "I did not expect to see you here."

"I went with Haldir to Helm's Deep, and then came here." I responded calmly.

"I see..." He looked me up and down. "And you are alright?"

I looked deep into his eyes. They showed nothing but concern for his only granddaughter. I looked down at the ground. "I have no injures but..." I trailed off and stared at our boots. Elrond was silent. "Oh, Elrond." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What is it, little one?" He asked quietly, returning my embrace.

"I am scared." Saying those words was painful. I hated admitting to any weakness. But now, it was true, and I could not deny it. "I am so very scared." Tears slipped out of my eyes and ran down my face. I cried silently on his shoulder, wetting his robe.

Elrond held me silently. He ran one hand slowly up and down my back, trying to comfort me. I cried hard- for everything that we had lost, and everything we were losing. When I finally ran out of tears, Elrond slipped a hand under my chin. He lifted my head so I looked him in the eye again.

"We are all scared, Elenweth."

Elrond mounted his white horse. I stood by the horse's head, eyes still red from crying.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Elenweth?"

"Haldir asked me to marry him. And I said yes." I told him quietly.

For a full minute, my grandfather looked silently at me. Then he smiled. "I will tell Elrohir."

"Thank you." I smiled up at him.

Elrond spoke a word, and the horse started forward. As he passed, he leaned down. "Haldir is a good elf. I am very happy for you."

I watched Elrond as he made his way back down the cliff. Then I turned and walked silently into the woods. Crying had helped my pain, but I still did not know what I was going to do. I stood among the trees, staring at their bark. My earlier thoughts surfaced and I struggled with my choices. Neither seemed right.

"Has Luthien Tinuviel come back to Arda?" Haldir whispered from a few feet behind me.

"I have no beauty compared to her, and Luthien was not in sorrow before she met Beren in the woods."

I knew my words stung. Haldir was silent.

"Should I fight?" I said without preamble. "I am a warrior, but if I get killed, we will never get married. But if I don't fight, where would I go? How long would it be before I received word that you lived or died?" I turned to face him. "How do I know what is right? How do I know if I should fight or not?"

Haldir regarded me silently for a moment. Then he closed the space between us. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me against his chest. We were silent. I listened to the steady beat of his heart. Gentle wind stirred the leaves of a beech tree. In the distant an owl hooted. I let my worries slip back a little in my mind. I concentrated on Haldir's warmth and strength, and on the woods around us. For a very long time, Haldir was silent. Then, ever so slowly, he pulled back. He stood a foot away from me. His grey eyes regarded my sadly.

"Luthien fought for Beren." He whispered. Then he vanished.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love you guys! Okay, so I took the Mary Sue litmus test for Elenweth, and it said she was a Mary Sue. * grumpy face * What do you guys think? Is Elenweth a Mary Sue? Thanks so much for reading!**


	16. Heartbeats on Pelennor Fields

**This chapter probably deserves an M rating for very vivid descriptions of carnage and death. Just warning you.**

**The Edge of the Pelennor Fields**

I sat on Domelain's back and gazed in wonder at the war that was spread before us. Tens of thousands of Orcs stood on Pelennor Fields, attacking Minas Tirith. All around me, Rohirrim massed, ready to defend the White City. The city was burning. My heart choked at the sight. Minas Tirith was a magnificent city, and I had traveled there several times. To see the first levels burning was horrific. Minas Tirith was the strongest defense against Sauron. I glanced over at Haldir. His grey eyes were fixed on the city. Three nights before, when he had simply said that Luthien fought for Beren, I had made up my mind. He was my Beren and I was his Luthien. Although, I was not beautiful like her or Arwen, and I was purely a warrior.

I sighed. That same thought had come out of my mouth when Haldir had commented on I looking like Luthien. That, and a few other terse words had driven a stake between us. We were not fighting. Soon after making up my mind, I had apologized to him for my curt words. Haldir had accepted, but tension still hovered faintly around us.

Horns sounded, and I was jerked from my thoughts. King Theoden charged down the line of warriors, rallying them. Adrenaline flooded my body and I drew Agarwaen. Domelain pranced in place. I forgot about the troubles of yesterday and focused on those of now. Orcs scrambled at our appearance, running around, shouting orders, but eventually forming a wall of spears with archers behind them. I looked at them and felt no fear. I would die, or I would live, Valar permitting. Theoden yelled, and the Rohirrim echoed. Again, and I yelled with them. With one last yell, defying Sauron, we charged down the hill and into battle.

Time slowed to a snail's pace. Horses galloped around me, their riders standing in their stirrups. I could faintly hear the battle cry of another woman. Eowyn. I was smiling as Domelain leaped over the spears and into the midst of the Orcs.

* * *

><p>Exhaustion weighed my limbs down like I had never felt before. I held Agarwaen loosely in one hand. I gazed around with bleary eyes. To my left, a huge Oliphant lay on it's side. A hand reached out from under the corpse. As I watched, it started to twitch. It jerked around, grasping at the dirt with flailing fingers. If a few bloody stumps count as fingers. It spasmed violently, then lay still. My tired gaze drifted away from the Oliphant and toward the piles of dead horses and riders. They lay in piles when the Fell Beast had scraped across the ground with demonic claws. Orcs lay everywhere, heads twisted, limbs missing, brains leaking out of misshapen ears. Of course, Rohirrim lay in the same condition, but I forced myself not to think of such things.<p>

An Orc crawled across the ground toward me. I watched it, unable to move. It slowly dragged itself over the body of a palomino horse. _Haldir's horse? _I watched as the Orc flipped over. His chest heaved. Unbidden, my feet stepped forward. Now I could see its hands moving frantically, clumsily, shoving its intestines back into a massive hole in its torso. Blood red eyes lifted to my face. We stared silently at each other. Then the Orc fell limp.

I drew breath, but inhaled only the scent of a Fell Beast, which lay somewhere behind me. I ran my tongue over my lips, trying to wet them. I only tasted blood.

"Please, help me..." A weak voice reached my ears. It came from my feet. I looked down, and noticed what had been there all along: the mangled body of a young man. I looked at him, unable to move nor speak. Something had ripped his left leg off violently at the hip. Shattered bone and blue nerve ending showing in the battered red mess where his leg had been. A gash across his chest was deep enough to expose his heart as it beat erratically in his rib cage. "Help..."

"What is your name?" I forced my lips to ask.

"L-l- eod." His heart turned over once more, then lay still.

"Rest in peace, Leod." I barely heard my own words. Darkness crowed the edges of my vision. My heartbeat sounded like the drums of the Easterlings. Rhythmic, then not. _Thump, tha thump, thump thump._ Slower and slower came the beats. _Thump. Thump. Tha. Thump._

"Elenweth? Elenweth!" Suddenly, I was falling. The ground rose to greet me, but we did not meet. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me upright. "Elenweth! You're bleeding!"

I looked down and saw a dirty arm, smeared with blood. Blood that was falling from a long cut at my hip. "So I am." Then blackness took me, and I was aware of the world no more.


	17. Being Alive

**Hadir's PoV**

As I stood below the ruined gates of Minas Tirith, time seemed to stop. Cries of the dying, final gasps of the dead, and the mourning of the living disappeared. The horrendous scent of the Fell Beasts and Orcs faded away. The tired, battered, wounded soldiers of Rohan and Gondor seemed to freeze as they trudged into the city. Everything stopped except for one figure making his way across the battlefield. Legolas walked slowly toward the city, carrying a prone figure. As he drew closer, even my heart seemed to stop. Legolas stopped when he reached me. With a shaking hand, I reached out and touched Elenweth's knotted, bloody, dirty hair. Then I looked up at Legolas. His blue eyes gazed sadly at me.

"Is... is she?" I forced out through my tight throat.

Legolas shook his head. His lips were pressed so tight together that they seemed white. "Just unconscious. She has a deep cut on her hip though. From the blood, she must have been hurt early into the battle. I do not know how she fought for as long as she did, but she was still conscious when I found her, although barely. I think she will live."

My eyes snapped to her hip. Blood covered her side and stained Legolas's stomach where it rested. I swallowed hard at the sight. My beautiful Elenweth was bleeding. Tears blurred my vision. Legolas shifted Elenweth and rested a hand on my shoulder. Then he walked quickly away.

I followed blindly. How could this have happened? She was a warrior, never suffering more than scratches, bruises, and once, a broken arm. But to be unconscious? The people of Minas Tirith stared as we strode quickly through the city. My heart choked. My dear, precious Elenweth was bleeding and dying. Tears overflowed and ran down my cheeks. Some part of my brain made sure that I followed Legolas and Elenweth, but only a tiny part. The rest of me cried and begged the Valar for Elenweth's life.

Legolas stopped, and I found myself in the House of Healing. The Mirkwood elf gently placed Elenweth on an empty bed. Then he turned to me.

"She'll be alright." He promised.

I said nothing, but sat down numbly on a stool. Time blurred. I watched as a human cleaned and bandaged Elenweth's gash, which turned out to be a jagged mess. Something had not just cut into her, it had ripped her side open. As the Healer worked, he glanced up at me from time to time. I ignored him. My gaze never left Elenweth. Her face was pale, although clean, thanks to a clean bit of cloth that a Healer had used. Her beautiful emerald eyes were hidden as she floated through unconsciousness. For as long as it takes for the sun to set and rise again in the east, her chest only moved imperceptibly. Then, as the sun started toward its zenith the day after the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Elenweth took a deep breath. Slowly, her eyes opened. Blinking in the warm sunlight, she slowly gazed around. Her brow puzzled in puzzlement. I smiled slightly: she looked cute when she did that.

Her head turned and her emerald eyes settled on me. "Haldir?" She whispered.

I could not force my mouth to form words. Instead, I gazed down at her.

"What happened?"

"You were injured."

"I see."

Elenweth fell silent as she propped herself up on her elbow. She looked around, taking in the soft greens and whites of the room. Her brow furrowed again as she looked past me. "Eowyn.." She whispered.

I wanted to turn to look, but I could not take my eyes off of her. She was alive. Elenweth was breathing. I couldn't help but smile at her. She shifted her gaze until her eyes met mine.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

"You are alive."

She smiled at me. "I am." Slowly, she lay down again. Elenweth lay on her uninjured side with an arm under her head. Her eyes roamed over my body, making sure I was not missing any limbs. I smiled at her. She was a mess. Her clothes were bloodstained. The white bandage around her waist held only the faintest hint of blood, but was dirty. Her hair was in complete disarray and blood matted it. I called to my mind's eye the memory of her in the beautiful dark green dress she had worn in Edoras. Elenweth sighed. Her eyes slowly closed. For a minute, I gazed at her sleeping form. Then she started a little and woke up.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She fell back asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Legolas returned as the sun reached the highest point of its arc. "Are her injuries healing?"<p>

"Yes," I nodded. "She sleeps peacefully."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "That is very good. Now, come with me."

"Where?" I looked up at him. "I must stay with Elenweth."

"She will be fine." Legolas said gently. "But you need to come with me."

"Why?"

"Well, you are a mess. And your presence is required in the throne room. You need to clean up." Legolas pulled on my arm. "Elenweth will not die if you leave."

I hesitated, then gave into his pull. Legolas led me out of the room. In the doorway, I stopped and looked back at Elenweth. She lay just as I had left her. Then I left.


	18. For Me, For Us

**Minas Tirith**

When I opened my eyes, the sun was falling. I pushed myself into sitting position, looking for Haldir. All I saw was Eowyn laying still and pale in bed. Quickly, I stood up and walked over to her, wincing at the pain in my side.

"Eowyn?" I asked quietly. She didn't move. Frowning, I turned, looking for Haldir again. I could not see anybody. Sighing, I walked toward a door. My side throbbed slightly with every step, but was not crippling. I wandered through the hall, ignoring any glances thrown at me, and listening for a voice I recognized. The great halls of white marble were nearly silent. Even though spring approached, cold air filled my lungs. Finally, I heard low voices. Gimli's deep baritone cut through the rock walls that separated us.

"Let him stay there! Let him rot! Why should we care?" Moving quickly, I entered a large chamber that could only be the throne room. Mithrandir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli- lounging in the Steward's chair- all appeared deep in thought. Haldir leaned against a pillar, eyes unfocused and bloodshot.

"Haldir!" I cried. Mithrandir chuckled as I flew into Haldir's arms. "Oh, Haldir."

"Elenweth, Elenweth, my love, you're alive." He murmured into my hair. Haldir's crushing hold hurt my side a little, but I didn't mind. For a minute, we just stood there, reveling in each other's warm, living body. I rested my head on his chest.

"10,000 Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mt. Doom." I heard Mithrandir say. I pulled away from Haldir and turned to listen. When they decided to go to the Black Gate, I sighed quietly. Another battle? Would I survive this one?

Haldir pulled me into the shadows behind a column as the others left and pushed my back up against it. "Do you remember when we first met?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. You asked me if I enjoyed swordplay, and then asked Ada if you could train me." I searched his grey eyes. I smiled. "Then you took me to Lothlorien."

"Yes." Haldir tenderly pushed a strand of my matted hair out of my eye. "I stumbled across you sitting at the side of the training field. When you looked up at me, I was shocked by your eyes."

"In a good or bad way?" I murmured.

"Good. I had never seen anything like them, and never have since. Only you." I wrapped my arms around his waist. "And every time you look at me, I still feel the same astonishment as that day." He sighed. "Which makes this so hard to ask of you."

I blinked. "Makes what hard, Haldir?"

He kissed me softly. "To ask you not to fight."

"What?" I gasped and pulled my arms away.

"Shh... I know, you are a warrior, but I cannot risk losing you."

"But what if you die? I want to die with you." I pleaded.

Haldir sighed. "I know. You might not die in battle, but if something like this-" He lightly touched my hip. "- happens again, you might not be so lucky," Haldir trailed off and shook his head. "I don't want to do this, but for your own safety."

I shook my head. "You are asking something of me that I can not do."

Haldir breathed in deeply and rested his forehead against mine. "I know," He whispered. "Just this once. For me. Please, meleth, do this for us. "

"You are all going to die. You will not come back to me alive. I would die, without you." I felt tears welling up behind my eyes.

"But you will be safe."

"I do not want to be safe. I want to be with you." I whispered desperately.

Haldir closed his eyes. One of his hands rested on my shoulder and the other on the column behind me. His shoulders rose and fell as he breathed steadily in and out. A single tear appeared at the corner of his eye. I watched as it slowly rolled down his cheek to his jaw. I held my hand out and caught the tear as it fell. It sat in my palm, a miniature rainbow glowing within. The torches on the wall flickered, and so did the rainbow. I closed my fingers around it.

"Haldir?" He didn't move, nor open his eyes. I took a deep breath. Wrapping my arms around him, I kissed away another tear that had followed the first. "I will stay, if it is your wish."

Haldir blinked his eyes open. "What?"

"I will stay." I whispered.

For a second, he just stared at me. Then he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. When we finally broke apart, Haldir spoke. "Thank you, meleth nin." His grey eyes swept over my body. "Now, I think, you will take a bath. Dried blood does not suit you very well."

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to aliben and Metoochocolate for your reviews! They are really encouraging!<strong>


	19. Til Death Do Us Part, Together

**Sorry if the beginning is a little...ah... silly.**

**On the road to the Black Gate**

From behind a banner of Gondor, I watched Haldir. We had been riding for three days now, and I was surprised he had not discovered me. At dawn, when the trumpets had sounded for the army to move out, I was ready. I had 'borrowed' the green and brown clothes of a Rohirrim, and was wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled low. I clucked my tongue, urging Domelain around a slower moving horse. By the grace of the Valar, he had survived. I trusted him, and he trusted me. Spending a month traveling from Imladris to Lorien had showed me that the horse that I had once overlooked in the stables was a warhorse. He had even saved my life.

My presence in the forces of Middle-Earth had not gone unnoticed. The night before, as I lay wrapped up I my cloak, sleeping against Domelain, Gimli had tripped over me. He had begged pardon- not recognizing me- and asked me my name. When I was quiet, he had pressured me, saying that he would tell Aragorn that there was a spy in their midst. All I had done was lift my head so that he could see my eyes. His startled cry would have woken the entire camp it I hadn't clamped a hand over his mouth.

I shook my head. Dwarves.

"So, does Haldir know?" Gimli's deep voice asked. A horse trotted up beside me. Legolas grinned at me.

"Gimli!" I hissed, keeping my voice low and glancing around for Haldir.

He chuckled. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Except to Legolas."

The dwarf shrugged. "He's an elf. He would have found out sooner or later."

"So you're saying Haldir is going to find out?" Legolas teased.

"Going to find out what?" Haldir's voice made us all jump.

"Err... that Pippin stole your Lambas?" Gimli offered.

I kept my head low and tried to edge Domelain away.

"What? That Hobbit... Hey, who are you?"

"Nobody." Legolas said quickly. "Just a soldier of Rohan."

Haldir chuckled. "Come back, Nobody."

"You're in good spirits." Gimli said.

"We're not dying today."

I muttered a few words that would have made Ada very angry. "I must go speak with Eomer." I lied.

"Just tell me your name. I am sure it is not Nobody."

"It isn't."

"Then tell me." I heard Haldir move his horse closer. "Is everything alright? Why do you have your hood up?"

"I'm fine."

"Then show me your face. Please, tell me your name."

"I would prefer not to." I tried to move away, but there was no place to go.

There was a pause before he spoke. "Your voice sounds familiar, although I can not place it."

"I do not know why it would."

"Wait, why are you carrying my fiance's sword?" I cursed again and kicked Domelain. The grey horse surged forward, but Haldir had already grabbed my hood. The movement pulled it down. I never knew that Haldir knew so many bad words in Dwarvish. Even Gimli looked impressed.

* * *

><p>"You said you would stay in Minas Tirith!" Haldir paced across the fire. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my cloak around them. Darkness closed in around us and the red flames lit up Haldir's livid face. The men of Rohan went about their business, but I could tell that they were listening.<p>

"You said you would not come!"

I hunched my shoulders. "I lied."

"That is obvious," He growled. "If you get injured again, I will not be able to live with myself. You might not get help in time! What will you do then? Die alone on the battlefield?"

"I came so that I might die with you," I whispered.

"I don't want you to die, Elenweth! That is why I asked you to stay!"

"You are going to die."

"Yes! And I did not want you to die as well."

"You are going to die. Would you have me wait in Minas Tirith for the news? That all the men had been wiped out? That Sauron left none alive?" I stood up. "You would have me live for countless years and wonder about what might have been? You would have me die of grief, alone, without you?" My whisper rose to a shout. Tears ran down my face. "I love you Haldir," I sobbed, collapsing to the ground. "You are my life. And my life is not going to last much longer. I want to spend the rest of it with you." I held up my left hand with the thin gold band he had given me. "I love you." I whispered, my voice breaking. I drew up knees up again and buried my head in them, tears pouring out and convulsions shaking my shoulders.

All movement around camp had stopped. I heard a single pair off feet walking toward me, then somebody sitting down. Arms wrapped around me. "I am angry that you lied, Elenweth. Do not do that ever again." Still crying, I nodded into my legs. "I only wish that you be safe. I wish that neither of us had to die. But... I do not wish to die without you."

I looked up at Haldir, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I will not let you die without me."

**Albien- Sorry to crush your hopes... :D**

**Hopefeather- However did you guess? ;)**


	20. Into The Bloody Arms of Death

**The Black Gate**

In all my one thousand, two hundred and seven years, I had never been more terrified.

The warriors of Gondor and Rohan stood around me, prepared to die for Middle-Earth, for Frodo. Did they have lives they were leaving behind? Did one of the Rohirrim have a foal with bloodlines so pure that they rivaled Shadowfax and would have made his family rich? Did that Gondorian have a young wife and new baby crying in Minas Tirith? Was that man engaged to the woman he'd loved for hundreds of years?

Haldir looked over at me, and I saw the same fear in his eyes. I edged closer to him, resting my weight ever so slightly on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close. We watched Aragorn kill the Mouth of Sauron. How long must the killing go on? I was a warrior, and warriors die. But I was scared too. I wanted to live with Haldir. But Haldir was going to die, so I would die with him.

For years, we had loved each other without knowing that the other returned our feelings. Since we had discovered in Lorien only a month ago, Haldir had asked me to marry him. It seemed like centuries. If we had not known each other for hundreds of years before, it would have been highly inappropriate. But our love ran deep.

Legolas returned to our tiny army. I tried to smile at my old friend, but failed. He came to stand next to us. "This is the end," he whispered.

"For us, but not for Middle-Earth, if all goes well," Haldir replied.

"That would be a miracle indeed." Legolas frowned. He set an arrow in his bow. "In the words of a king I once knew, if this is to be our end, then I would have it be such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

I took a deep breath and drew Agarwaen. "Worthy of remembrance," I whispered. Aragorn began to speak, filling the men with hope. False hope. Nevertheless, the words began to eat away at my sorrow, leaving behind only courage and strength. I looked at Haldir, and saw his beautiful grey eyes fill with fierceness.

"Today we fight!" Aragorn shouted.

I softly echoed his words to Haldir.

He took a deep breath. "Aragorn would have made a good king." Haldir looked down at me. "We fight and die, together."

I gazed at my lover. "Together."

With a shout, the armies of Middle-Earth started to run at the Orcs. Haldir grabbed me and pulled me to him, kissing me desperately. "For Frodo," he whispered. Then we turned and ran into death's arms as one.

Agarwaen flashed in my hands, stabbing one Orc and cutting the head off of another. Thought had left my mind, leaving only a hatred for Orcs and the will to live. My blade twisted on instinct, tearing through the monsters. I had lost sight of Haldir long ago. In fact, I had seen nothing but Orcs for the longest time. I swung my sword, ripping the stomach open of an Orc. He fell to the ground with a hideous scream. I turned to face another one as he attacked me from behind. Knocking aside his blade, I took a step to the side to avoid the club of a troll.

Suddenly, my feet slid out from under me. I fell, jarring Agarwaen from my hands and knocking the wind out of me. I rolled through the mud, but a sword caught my wrist and tore across it. I cried out in pain. The Orc laughed and stood above me. "Stupid elf," he sneered as he raised his sword for the kill.

A screech ripped through the air, and the talons of an eagle wrapped around the Orc, flinging him into the air. I grabbed Agarwaen and scrambled to my feet, holding my injured wrist to my chest. I gazed in wonder as the massive eagles flew into the Fell Beasts, turning the tide. And then, Mt. Doom exploded.

The very earth seemed to shake. Orcs and trolls alike turned and stared in horror before fleeing. Barad-Dur slowly began to crumble and fall. The Eye of Sauron shrank until it vanished in an explosion of energy. The rest of the tower collapsed. For a long moment, the entire battlefield was silent. Then, tremors shook the ground again. I lost my balance and fell to my knees. The earth fell away, swallowing Orcs even as they ran. Inches from my knees, where there had once been ground, there was no a gapping hole. Warm air blew loose strands of my hair. I gazed into the pit, listening to the fading cries of the falling enemy.

I was alive. I had survived. Slowly, I rose to my feet. My wrist was bleeding heavily, but I merely glanced at it. "Haldir?" I called. "Haldir!" I waited. There was no reply. I moved through the remainder of the army. "Haldir? Mithrandir, where is Haldir?" I asked when I bumped into the wizard.

"Haldir? I have not seen him for some time. He was over there..." Mithrandir trailed off and gestured to his left.

Stepping over the bodies of the fallen, I made my way over there. "Haldir!" I called, now desperate.

"Elenweth!" I snapped my head to the right. Haldir ran towards me.

"Haldir!" I cried and ran into his arms. He had an arrow in his shoulder, and I could feel blood running down his back from another wound, but he was alive. I did not care that we were bleeding. I only cared that we had not only survived, but won.

**Huge shout out to my AWESOME reviewers! You guys are great! I can't believe that this is the 20th chapter. I remember writing the first one! I know the chapters have been pretty short lately, but I promise that the next, and final, three chapters will be long for you guys. You are the best!**

**Albien- Pulled an Eowyn xD Awesome phrase.**


	21. Afterwards

**The Black Gate**

I rubbed my sore wrist through the bandages. The sun was setting, casting golden red rays over the encampment. What was left of our army had set up a few tents (mostly for healers) about a mile from the ruins of the Black Gate. Mithrandir had taken Frodo and Sam to Rivendell, but we needed time to assess the damage and help those who needed it. Like myself. And Haldir. I frowned into a small fire in front of my feet. The flames ate away at the dry wood, crackling cheerfully.

"Elenweth, are you alright?" Legolas sat next to me. "You look worried."

I sighed and picked at the grass. "Remember the bolt in Haldir's shoulder? He tried to pull it out by himself."

Legolas winced. "Why would he do that?"

"He did not want to bother the healers with something as trivial as a crossbow bolt in his shoulder." I sighed and plucked more grass. "Of course, he is now taking up their time as they stitch him up to keep him from bleeding to death." I dropped the grass and buried my head in my arms. "Tevenyel, Haldir, tevenyel."

Legolas gave a snort of laughter. "I'm sure he will be fine. What about you? How is your wrist?"

I lifted my head and unwrapped the bandages to show him. The dirty white strips fell away to reveal the gash. Before I had the healers stitch it up, you could see bone. Sewn up, the gash ran from midway up the outside of my forearm to the underside of my wrist. Blood oozed out of it.

"Beautiful," Legolas commented. He took my arm gently and examined it, turning it over. "It does not look very good."

I shrugged. "It will not kill me."

"I believe that is what you said when that Orc cut your arm open last time," drawled Haldir as he walked over. "And now you have a scar to show for it." He gestured to the faint line above the new gash.

"I was worried about you. Its not everyday you have a spear in your shoulder."

Haldir sat on my other side. "And if I remember correctly, you did not care for that wound correctly either."

"I am not a healer," I said simply. "How is your shoulder?"

He rolled it. "Sore, but fine. And the cut on my back in minor. Long, but shallow." Haldir looked at Legolas. "You are in one piece?"

The Mirkwood elf nodded.

I rewrapped my arm and leaned against Haldir. "We survived, meleth nin."

"We did." Haldir smiled. "All of us."

Aragorn strode over. "Legolas, Haldir, Elenweth, come. We must ride north, following Mithrandir. King Eomer has things well in hand. I wish to be with Frodo when he awakens."

* * *

><p>From Domelain's back, I gazed tiredly at Imladris. We had been riding hard for nearly two week s to reach my home, and we did not know if we had reached it in time to be here when Frodo and Sam recovered. Guards shouted our arrival to each other and opened the gates. We trotted into the haven.<p>

As I dismounted and handed my tired horse off to a groom, I heard my name being called. "Elenweth, Elenweth!" Frowning slightly, I peered around the gathered crowd of elves. Suddenly, I spotted who was calling me.

"Ada!" I shouted and ran into his arms. He hugged me tightly, as if he was afraid I would vanish if he didn't hold me close.

"Elenweth, my dear. I thought you were in Lothlorien!"

I smiled up at him. "I was planning to stay there, but then the war started. Haldir had to lead a small army to Helm's Deep, so I went with him."

"Hmmm.. You could have been killed."

I felt my smile grow wider. "Ada, that happens almost every day."

"Hmmm..." For a minute, he fell silent. "Elenweth, my Ada tells me that you and Haldir..." He trailed off.

I looked around for Haldir. He stood a few feet away, standing with his hands clasped behind his back. I gestured for him to come over. "Ada."

He looked up at Haldir. "Congratulations. You are a lucky elf."

"Thank you, Elrohir. And yes, yes I am."

"Take good care of her." Slowly, Ada released me.

"I will." Haldir promised. He gathered me into his own arms.

* * *

><p>One month later, I stood in Minas Tirith once more. Around were elves of Imladris and Mirkwood. And one of Lorien. I smiled at Haldir. He glanced down and returned the smile, but then focused his attention on the front of the crowd. Aragorn, or King Elessar, made his way down the great marble steps in front of the throne room. I could not help but smile. He strode down the center aisle. As each person bowed, I noticed Eowyn standing next to a man I did not recognize. I would have to talk to her later about that. When Aragorn reached the elves, he nodded to Haldir and I. Then he spoke quickly and quietly with Legolas. Finally, he noticed my aunt Arwen. Everyone cheered and clapped for them.<p>

When the formalities were over, I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to find Eowyn. The blonde was standing with her back to me, speaking to her brother. "Eowyn!"

She turned. "Elenweth!" We hugged.

"I could not help but notice that you were standing rather close to man during the coronation?"

"Oh, that was Faramir." Eowyn blushed. "We have been courting over the last few weeks."

I smiled at her. "I am very happy for you."

Eowyn smiled back. "Come, there is a feast in the main hall. All are invited. Even elves."

I chuckled and followed after the young woman. Inside the hall, ten minutes later, it was pandemonium. We sat at one of the long tables, trading tales of the last month or so. A goblet of red wine sat in front of each of us, untouched for the most part. I looked up at the sound of Gimli laughing. With a smirk, I took a drink of my wine.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked.

"Legolas got into another drinking competition with the dwarf." Eowyn giggled. I took another sip. "And Haldir is drinking as well." I noticed.

"Are you alright, Elenweth? You seem to have acquired a strange expression."

"I am fine, Eowyn. I just can not decide whether to be angry or happy that Haldir is drinking. He has had tendencies in the past to get a little... loose with alcohol in his system."

Eowyn burst out laughing. "An elf? Get drunk?"

I took a long swallow. "Mhmmm... Legolas gets drunk too, you know. Quite often."

"No, I didn't."

She gazed at the blonde elf. Legolas was starting to sway a little. I glanced at the number of empty mugs in front of him. It was an alarmingly larger pile than last time. I shifted my gaze to Haldir. He finished his mug and grabbed another. I sighed. He was going to be intolerable if he kept that up. I took a long pull from my goblet of wine and stared forlornly at the dry bottom.

"Have you ever gotten drunk?" She asked innocently.

For a long minute, I continued to stare at the empty cup. Then I shook myself. "No, and I do not drink that much." I pushed the wine goblet away.

Suddenly, a man with gold hair appeared in front of me. "There you are, Eowyn." He smiled at her.

"Hello, Faramir. I was not aware that you were looking for me. This is Elenweth, granddaughter of Elrond. She's my friend. We have been speaking about the past month."

I glanced at Eowyn's wine goblet. Empty. "It is an honor to meet the man who has stolen Eowyn's heart, although I did not realize that she counted me as one of her friends." I winked at her.

Faramir laughed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elenweth. Now, Eowyn, would you come with me?" He offered her his hand and led her away. I watched them go, then turned back to the drinking contest. Gimli was puking on the floor while Legolas leaned against a pillar, his face very green. Haldir was nowhere to be seen. I stood up.

"Where is he?" I muttered. I was a only a little concerned. Maybe he had gotten sick. With that thought in mind, I made my way through the crowd, looking for him. After about ten minutes, I was forced to conclude that he was not in the party. Now worried, I wandered to the edges of the room, making my way behind the columns. I couldn't find him.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around me from behind. A hand covered my mouth. I threw my elbows back, hitting my attacker. He let out an grunt, but pulled me back against his chest. I struggled, but he held tight.

"Valar, Elenweth. It appears I succeed in scaring you."

I pulled away from the suddenly slack arms and whirled to face Haldir. "That you did." I said dryly. "Thank you."

He grinned. "My pleasure."

"Where did you go?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Outside for some fresh air." Haldir cocked his head to one side as he looked at me. "Were you worried?"

"Yes. You were drinking."

"I was..." Haldir moved closer, resting his hands on my hips and pushing me gently back against the wall. "Do you mind?" He bent and kissed me slowly.

When he pulled away, I brushed my lips across his cheek. "Not exceedingly. I just wanted to make sure that you did not end up on the floor like Gimli."

"Do I look like a dwarf to you?" Haldir growled.

"Not at all, meleth." I kissed him again, wrapping my arms around his back. He growled again and threaded his fingers through my hair. "I do like the after effects of when you drink," I commented when we broke apart again.

"Then perhaps I should do it more often?" Haldir raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hmmm..." I went back to kissing him.

**Right. Two more chapters and an epilogue left :`( I love my reviewers!**


	22. Shelob

**Minas Tirith**

Two weeks had passed since King Elessar's coronation. The throne room had been returned to its normal emptiness, although the great throne of Gondor was empty no more. I stood in front of it, Haldir at my side. King Elessar gazed down at us. He was happier than I had ever seen him, but trouble still plagued his mind.

"Haldir, Elenweth. I know you are eager to return to Lorien, but I have need of your services." I peered at the King. He was right, we did want to go to Lorien. But what could he possibly need from us? "You have heard all of Frodo's tale, correct?"

"Yes," Haldir nodded. "It is one of sorrow."

"Indeed, but there is part of it that troubles me still. The spider, Shelob. She still lurks near Cirith Ungol. I with to rid this land of any memory of Sauron. Would you go... dispose of the monster?"

I glanced at Haldir. His clear grey eyes reflected no emotion, as usual. I looked back at Elessar. "I think that we can wait a month or so to go hunting. We've waited this long."

* * *

><p>Domelain snorted and took a step back from the sheer cliff face. I sympathetically rubbed his grey neck. The place reeked of death. Crude stairs cut into the side of the cliff wound up as far as I could see. Haldir cast an uneasy glance over his shoulder at Minas Morgul. The haunted city was quiet, but it still reeked of evil, just as the Ring and at palantir had. Luckily, it was mid morning.<p>

"If only we could fly," Haldir muttered dryly. "Then this would be much quicker."

"But whats the fun in flying when we can climb?" I teased, dismounting. "It took the Hobbits two days, and they were exhausted. We are elves. It will take us half of that time."

"I hope you are right." Haldir dismounted and walked up to the base of the stairs. He looked up it and sighed. "Just because we won the war, doesn't mean you may be reckless. There is still danger. That said, ladies first." He swept an arm out, gesturing for me to climb.

The tunnels of Shelob's lair were completely silent. No living creature went willing in here, and the bones of the deceased were as ominous guards as any. I held Agarwaen out in front of me. There was no light, even though the sun was rising outside. Haldir walked silently next to me, his sword drawn. I heard the faintest of skitters and spun. There was nothing. Slowly, I turned back and continued to walk. We stopped where two tunnels met. Haldir gestured to himself, then one tunnel, then to me and the other one. I shook my head. _We are not separating._

Just then, I heard a series of clicks behind us. I whirled and swung Agarwaen. It connected with a huge body and sprung back. Haldir's sword buried into Shelob's eye. She screeched an inhuman screech, and backed away. I charged, hacking at her eyes. Shelob pulled back, hissing at us. Then she vanished into the darkness. I stared after her with wide eyes. "So that is Shelob."

"Smaller than I expected," commented Haldir.

"Oh, shes plenty big." I ran after her. "She know we are here now, the sooner we kill her, the sooner we can leave!" I called back. Pausing at another intersection, I listened. The faint hiss of the spider drew me into the right tunnel. I ran a few yard before my feet became entangled in the webs. I hit the ground with a curse. Haldir's soft laughter stopped my struggling.

"As I said, you may not be reckless." He started to cut the sticky ropes. "You will end up dead."

"Thank you." I stood up and brushed a web off my shoulder.

"We can only hope that our children are not as reckless as you." Haldir raised an eyebrow at me as he picked a stand out of my hair.

"Wait, children, as in plural? Not child?" Haldir gave me a long look, the corners of his mouth twitching. Then he turned and started after Shelob. "Haldir!"

His laughter echoed through the tunnels. I caught up just as Shelob appeared again. Haldir swung at her eyes, but she anticipated it. A leg jerked out and swept him off his feet. The webs ensnared him. I leapt onto Shelob's back, trying to hack through her thick fur. Shelob screeched at me and reared, throwing me into the wall. My vision went blurry and I tried to push myself up. Shelob hissed and extended her stinger, poised over Haldir.

"Haldir!" I screamed, trying to stand. Shelob dropped. Then, she went limp. I gasped for breath and managed to push myself off of the ground. "Haldir?" My voice was little more than a whisper. In a daze, I walked over to the still monster.

Then, I saw Haldir's arm reach out from underneath. Memories of Pelennor Fields flashed before my eyes. I gasped and tried to roll Shelob's body to one side. When I finally uncovered him, I couldn't help but cry.

Tears of joy.

"Your alive!" I dropped down and hugged him, spider blood and all. Shelob lay with with Haldir's sword in her stomach, right through the half healed wound that Sam had given her.

"I'm alive, Elenweth." He hugged me so tight that I could not breath, but I did not care. "We are alive. We survived."

"We are warriors. Of course we survived." I buried my head in his shoulder, still crying happily.

**I'm so sorry its been so long since my last update! I've been working on my new story... But I promise the next update will be soooooon! And I have great news, which I will reveal next chapter ;)**


	23. The White Rose

**Lorien**

He stood with his back to me, clothed in shades of gold and bronze. Haldir fidgeted, shifting his weight from foot to foot and twisting his fingers as they rested intertwined behind his back. I stepped forward, my bare feet brushing through the soft green grass of Lorien. The gathered elves rose. Haldir half turned to look, but Legolas nudged him, and he remained facing forward. The Mirkwood elf smiled at me. I smiled back. Giddiness threatened to overcome me: it was hard to walk at a steady pace. Elladan and Elrohir paced on either side of me.

My pure white dress made a soft swishing noise with every step that tok me closer to Haldir. The sleeves rested on my upper arms. The silky fabric was form fitting down to my hips, from which if flowed freely to the ground. Lace as delicate as a spider's wed covered it. A belt of golden flowers wrapped around my waist. My dark hair was loose and hung several inches below my shoulders. An intricate silver circlet rested on my brows.

In my hands I held a single red rose.

With slow steps, I walked down the aisle between elves of Lorien and Imladris. We reached the edge of the clearing. Elladan stepped away, taking his place, but Ada hesitated. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but after a second, closed it. Ada gave me one last long look before taking his place beside Elladan. I stepped up beside Haldir. He turned to look at me for the first time that day. His mouth broke out into a huge smile and his clear grey eyes shone in delight. I matched his smile, trying to tell him just how happy I was.

"The union of two elves is a wondrous occasion. Man and woman, joined in an unbreakable bond beyond the end of time. These two have waited for years, hiding their love from the other. But love is not easily hidden." Elrond smiled at us. "And now it shall be proved in the most final, bonding way. Do any oppose the marriage of Haldir, son of Ancalime and Elenweth, daughter of Elrohir?" None spoke. "Then we will proceed with this glorious union." Haldir and I stood facing each other, his hands placed lightly over mine as I held the red rose.

"Haldir, son of Ancalime. Today I pledge to you my eternal love. I promise to be your lover, your friend, your confidant. I promise to respect and appreciate our differences, to be open and honest, even around things that are difficult to say. I promise to give you the freedom to be yourself, and to explore your world I promise to trust in our growth, and our ability to change and discover new adventures together. In all that life may bring us, my love is yours." A young elf stepped forward, bearing a small pillow. He extended it, and I took a ring in my fingers. The ring was a braid of yellow gold, white gold, and mithril. Tears of joy welling up behind my eyes, I slipped the ring onto Haldir's finger.

Haldir took a breath and looked deep into my eyes. "Elenweth, daughter of Elrohir. Today I pledge to you what has already been yours for so long- my eternal love. As we have always done, I promise to walk hand-in-hand with you through life's journeys. No matter what lies in our path, it will be our path, together. In the joys and troubles that lie ahead of us, I will be faithful and loving to you. This is my solemn vow." He took off the simple gold band on my finger, handing it to Elrond. Then he slid a new ring on. The gold band was cool to the touch, but quickly warmed to my skin. A single diamond, surrounded my tiny emeralds shone in the afternoon sun. Blinking tears away, I smiled up at Haldir.

"I, Elenweth, take you, Haldir, as my husband. You have my love and my life for all time."

"I, Haldir, take you, Elenweth, as my wife. You have my love and my life for all time."

"Then the union is complete and final. Alya na en meleth o herven ah herves." Elrond touched his finger to the rose. The red color faded away, leaving only white. I stared in wonder at the flower, then at Haldir. The joy on his face was indescribable. I could only hope that my face reflected the same. I threw my arms around him, pressing my lips against his. All other awareness fell away. Never before had our kisses held so much love, so much passion, so much bliss. Haldir held me tight against him, smiling against my lips. When we finally broke apart, our gathered friends and family clapped. Haldir gently took the now-white rose and threaded the stem into my hair. Then we clasped hands and walked back down the aisle, smiling at each and every elf. Two horses were led out. One was pure white, the other grey. Domelain nickered as we drew near.

"My love," Haldir murmured. "I have never been so happy." He kissed me again and wrapped his hands around my waist, lifting me into Domelain's saddle.

"And I have never been so content." I smiled down at my husband. Reluctantly, he slipped his hand from my grasp and mounted the white stallion. Cheers followed us as we rode deeper into Lorien.

Two warriors, two lovers. Husband and wife, at last.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an epilogue left! Thanks to the many many websites I complied their vows from. But even bigger thanks to my reviewers! You guys are so incredibly amazing. So here you go, the big news.<strong>

**I'll post the link to the sequel of Lost Warrior at the end of the next chapter!**

_**Alya na en meleth o herven ah herves- Blessed is the love of husband and wife**_


	24. A Life Within

**The Grey Havens**

Four years had passed. My love for Haldir grew each and every day. The years passed peacefully, with little trouble. We lived in Lorien, making an occasional ride to Rivendell to visit my father and grandfather. But the wonderful life I had been living was about to change. I gazed at the great sea city of Mithlond. The Grey Havens. The smell and taste of salt hung heavily in the air. I could see a light in my grandfather's eyes that I had never seen before. Excitement.

The sight of the waves lapping against the shore was mesmerizing. I had never seen the sea before, not in all my travels. For a brief instant, I considered leaving Middle-Earth. But then I looked at Haldir, and I knew that I would not leave Middle-Earth. He smiled gently at me.

"What are you thinking, meleth?"

"I was thinking about leaving Middle-Earth, but I do not think I will, not yet."

"That is good, for my heart does not yet yearn for the sea."

"And I would never leave your heart behind." I smiled at him. Our horse's hooves clopped loudly on the cobblestone streets. We entered a large courtyard, where several elves appeared. In front of me, Lady Galadriel dismounted with Lord Celeborn, Mithrandir and grandfather. Haldir and I swung down, followed by Elladan and Ada. The five Hobbits remained on their ponies, gazing around. I stood for a moment, admiring the city. The streets were quiet. Flowers and trees grew all around in soft golden light. An elf quietly led Domelain away. I moved closer to Haldir.

"This place is strange. It reminds me of Rivendell, but it is yet not like it at all. It is a place of sorrow and joy."

Haldir wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close. We fell in step behind the others after they dismounted and began walked through the streets, heading for the docks. "What do you mean, meleth? The Grey Havens do not remind me of Rivendell."

"Rivendell is a refuge. So is Mithlond. The air here feels peaceful, calming, like nothing has ever gone wrong. It is quiet. But Rivendell has life. Here, people leave in joy for Valinor, but they leave their friends in sorrow behind. But we are happy for them at the same time." I paused and looked up at a tall tower. Even in the daylight, soft light was visible in the narrow windows. "I think this is a dying city."

"It is an old city: It was once great." Haldir said softly. "But its purpose has almost finished."

I leaned into him. "Will we go over the sea?"

Haldir took a deep breath and looked past the ancient buildings of Mithlond at the blue sea. "Eventually, perhaps. We have a life to live."

That made me smile. An eternity of years with my husband was a pleasing thought. "Elladan and Ada are not leaving," I mused.

"Not now," agreed Haldir.

Upon hearing their names, my father and uncle turned back to us. "No, not yet." Elladan smiled. "We must keep an eye on a certain young couple for a few more years."

I grinned. "We are not that young." Then I sobered. "It is still a sad thing, to loose your family."

Elladan's smile faded. "Indeed," he said softly. "It is a very sad thing." We all fell silent as we became lost in our own thoughts. It would be hard to lose my grandfather, as well as my mentor- Lady Galadriel. But life would go on. I had Haldir now, and by friend Legolas was not leaving either. Despite what I had said to Elladan, I was still fairly young. There was no reason for me to leave, and I did not want to. By my decision wavered once more as I came out onto the docks. Birds wheeled above, calling to each other. Waves lapped the wooden supports in a rhythmic, comforting sound. The boat itself was elegantly made. It rested lightly in the water, floating like a cork.

"Now comes the time of many partings," said Mithrandir. He looked over us. "Both of joy and sorrow."

I caught Haldir's eye as we both recognized my earlier words. The departing elves lined up alongside the dock. Slowly, Ada stepped forward and spoke in low tones with grandfather. I watched them for a moment before turning to Mithrandir. "Thank you, for everything." I bowed.

The White Wizard nodded and gently smiled. "My duty is to serve."

Then I looked at Lord Celeborn. Again, I bowed, but remained silent. We had never spoken to any extent. Lady Galadriel stood next to her husband. "My Lady," I bowed low. "It brings me great sorrow to see you go."

"All things must past, daughter of the wind." Lady Galadriel said.

I took a deep breath. "Your wisdom will be sorely missed."

"Your husband will take my place in your life. He is your confident, and friend. You must hide nothing from him."

"I will."

Lady Galadriel smiled. "Take care, daughter of the wind. I will see you in Valinor."

Finally, I turned to my grandfather. For a moment, I just stood there, watching his easy smile. "Are you happy to be leaving?" I asked quietly.

"I am," he replied in an equally soft voice. "I miss my dear Celebrian." I closed my eyes and dipped my head in acknowledgment. "I have lived a long time. Do not grieve my parting."

I smiled a little as I looked up at him. "I will still miss you."

He pulled me into a hug. I held him tightly, trying not to cry. I would see him again. Suddenly, grandfather pulled back. For a moment, he stared at me with wide eyes. Then he looked down at my torso. "My dear," he breathed. "There is life within you." I stared at him for a few seconds before his words sunk in. Slowly, I looked down at my stomach. Grandfather gently touched the tips of his fingers to it. He nodded. My breath caught. I spun to look for Haldir, but he was already next to me.

"What is it, meleth?" He asked with a worried expression. I tried to speak, but the words would not form in my mouth. "Elenweth?"

"I have but one regret in leaving Middle-Earth," said grandfather.

Haldir turned to him. "What is that, Lord Elrond?" He glanced at me. I smiled and tried to speak again, but my throat closed around the syllables.

"That I will never see my great grandchild born."

I could Haldir's brow furrow. His lips mouthed the word Eldarion, but suddenly his eyes flashed wide open and he stared at me. "Elenweth?"

I found my voice. "Our child, Haldir. I'm pregnant with our child." Tears of joy ran down my face. "Our child." I repeated.

"Our child," whispered Haldir. He took a step towards me, then stopped. A single tear ran down his cheek, then his face split into a huge smile. "Our child." With three long steps, he covered the distance between us and wrapped me in his arms. I smiled into his chest and held him tight, listening to the lapping of the waves and the excited pounding of his heart.

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! I still remember writing the first chapter what feels like forever ago. This was my first Fan Fiction. Sadly, this story is ending :( But here is the promised link to the sequel, as well as a teaser. Thanks again! You guys are the greatest!**

_Regaining my breath, I started to sneak away, out of the main hall._

_ "Dantelda!" Erestor called angrily. "Get over here!" I had been caught. Without a second glance, I broke into a dead run. "Dantelda!"_

_ I burst through the doors and ran straight into the chest of an elf. Gasping, I backed up and peered up at him. "I'm sorry, Uncle Legolas."_

**.net/s/7313535/1/The_Stars_of_My_Heart**


End file.
